


Stuck in the middle with you

by tempi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Jealousy, Jegulus, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Volleyball, Weird, Werewolf, bart and remus are the best, because here he is their friend, bias regulus, it's weird - Freeform, not really - Freeform, siblings rivalry, so weird - Freeform, specially bart, we like peter here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: It was Barty choice.It had been Remus manipulation.James smiled and Sirius was behind him.And Regulus was done.





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first chaptered here, I am a bit nervous.  
> This is an FF I had in mind for a while it's a mix between Haikyuu with the volleyball, a post about vampires who aren't the vampires who know everything about everything and some weird things like Vampire diaries with a hybrid Remus and the rings that help them walk in daylight, I know, it's weird and it has some Smallville with them controlling their strength so they can play volleyball were it is correct and not unjust for humans.  
> I have to warn that my favorite character is Regulus, so be prepared to some bias on my part.  
> Well, if you read all that and you liked it, welcome to this roller coaster.  
> Lily is great and she has an on/off relationship with James that it's important but NOT endgame  
> Sirius, Regulus, and Barty are normal vampires  
> Remus is a Hybrid  
> REGULUS IS MY FAV.  
> Thank you for everything!

He had five minutes to arrive and he was two blocks away, he could do it, he was close, and he could walk fast and they wouldn't notice, he had overslept, everyone overslept and then again not everyone overslept because you started a discussion in a fans forum of Grey's Anatomy about the bad decisions Rhymes had been making, in his defense he was tired but he couldn't sleep and Grey's Anatomy was there and he was a weak man.  
Luckily he had made his back the day before and he had some old shirt at hand, and if anyone could make work the slacker it was him, so he was confident that everything was going to be alright, it was the third day, everyone stopped trying to get in time, it could happen to anyone, it wasn't like this was some kind of tradition of them.  
He was good.

 

  
-No, you are wrong

 

  
-How? How?!

 

  
-Easy, I am never wrong

 

  
-Never? May I remind you the negative zero

 

  
-I was just testing your knowledge of maths

 

  
It wasn't hard to find them, as they were having their traditional discussion about something that, almost, no one could understand, they were standing under a tree that had started losing its leaves, he walks to them fast and quiet, hoping that maybe if he arrived without any sound they wouldn't notice and forgot until lunch, because if he could buy them food everything would be alright.

 

  
-Ah, James! Finally, could you tell Sirius how wrong he is?

 

  
He should know that they would notice, and from the glint, in their eyes, he knew he would have to pay for lunch and something extra, it was the punishment for anyone that arrived late, especially if it was a day like today.

 

-Wrong?

 

  
-I said the dress is blue and he says it's gold

 

  
-Isn't that too 2016?

 

  
-Your face is too 2016!

 

  
Reminder, arrive later to evade these discussions. They were still waiting, Sirius had ignited a new cigarette and Peter was eating a Twister, they probably had skipped breakfast to arrive, not like him.

 

-I believe the dress has both colors

 

  
-Whaaat?

 

  
-No, you have to choose

 

  
The bell had ranged two minutes ago, and he knew that he should be going if he wanted to arrive on time and not get another notice from the professor, so he grabbed the backpack and started walking away leaving behind his two best friends who kept arguing about the dress.

 

-Jamie-Pooh! Don't forget about us!

 

  
-We shall be reunited our love!

 

He was standing at the door, there were people trying to pass and he had stopped to look back at them and he knew they were probably hating him, but it was Wednesday the second day of three days a week that he didn't share with them.

 

-I shall count the seconds and minutes!

 

**\-----**

 

He had arrived with minutes to spare, he had talked to the professor and presented himself, and had gotten away from that silly presentation some professor asked from new students, so he was safe and sound in his sit, next to the window and texting Barty who couldn't stop complaining about how boring it was chemistry if they didn't teach you how to exploit things.  
It didn't take long for people to start arriving, some of them seem to notice that there was a new face with them because they kept looking his way and whispering, boring, he had his book opened on the page that the literature professor had asked, they seemed to be reading "Ham on Rye" of Charles Bukowski, a good book, interesting and depressing in the right level, and it had been his favourite book for ten years. Some blond girl with a low voice was reading the second chapter, from time to time the professor would stop the girl to make a comment or make some sad question, it was in the third interruption that the boy got in, with his red cheeks, the hair a mess, and his backpack open.

 

  
-Ah, Potter! What a pleasure you could join us

 

  
-You know me I live to pleasure

 

A cheeky bastard apparently, he could respect that, what he couldn't respect was that, that Potter boy was walking to him because apparently, the only vacant space was the one next to him, oh well, he knew that it would be difficult to keep some distance from the humans. He sat next to him, without looking at him, well at least he wouldn't be bothered, he got to see the backpack from the boy and it was a mess it looks like someone had tried to push every book possible inside there and failed and now it was a sad thing of papers, but he did get out of there the book.

 

  
-Psst

 

  
Maybe if he acted like he couldn't hear him he would stop, yes, good plan.

 

  
-Psssst

 

  
He would just keep ignoring.

 

  
-Psssssst

 

  
And he threw an eraser at him with a "psssst" written on it. Great.

 

  
-What?

 

Potter was smiling like he had won a prize, the worst part was that he had another eraser at hand, so he was used to it.

 

  
-In which page are we?

 

  
-Fifteen

 

  
-Ok, great, thanks

 

Great, now he could carry on pretending that he was reading when he was actually texting Bart and looking outside, now he was safe and sound.

 

-Psssst

 

  
-Dear God, What?

 

He was enjoying that, that was obvious by the way he was smiling, bastard.

 

  
-You are new, right? Because I have ner seen you before

 

  
-Yes I am

 

  
-Cool, cool, cool, I am James, you?

 

He was extending his hand, God, this guy was annoying, he shouldn't have let Barty choose, next time he would choose to go to some private school deep in the mountains where the people were quiet and reserved.

 

  
-Regulus

 

-Cool name

 

-Potter pay attention!

 

-Sir, yes, sir

 

Saved by the professor, but that didn't stop Potter from winking his way, Regulus liked this place maybe he could work something out with the professor and avoid this Potter boy that just seem friendly, and he had all the friends he needed, thank you very much, that was the reason as to why the moment the bell rang he was out of there, because he knew that Potter would try something.

 

**\-----**

 

It was lunchtime and Bart was exhausted, he had chosen this school because he thought it would be funny also because it had a great library and he knew of someone who would like that but even then the price was too high because it was hour after hour of boring classes about how to do boring experiments or do some math exercise, he didn't like it, and worst of all he had a class that he didn't share with Regulus, adding to that Regulus had skipped clases without telling him so he had to attend all the other classes all alone and introduce himself and his imaginary friend call Regulus. Bastard, now he was looking for him because he was the one who had the food for the two of them, and he had a plan of what he would do the moment he found him, it wasn't hard he just had to follow the whispers and the looks that some girls throw outside to know that his friend was outside and sitting under a tree.  
He had a plan, and he tackled him.

  
-Reggie!

 

-What are you doing?

 

Regulus hated change and Bart knew that, as he knew that Regulus was more of a night person than a morning person, so his mood was awful at this time of day, and that was why he was hugging him and petting his hair as if he was a dog, he knew he was annoying him.

 

-I missed you

 

-Off, off, off

 

-You abandoned me

 

Now he was nuzzling his neck, and he knew that he was breaking through the cold exterior that was Regulus because he could feel the smile in him when he was talking and he knew he was close, so he stopped his attack but he kept Regulus close and he lay his head in Regulus lap.

 

-You are a dog

 

-Maybe

  
Regulus was reading "Ham on Rye", Barty thought that he already knew the book by heart but apparently, he didn't or probably he was bored and he decided to re-read a book that he probably knew better than the author.

 

-Huuuungry!

 

-There's food in my backpack

 

-I can't reach

 

A turn of eyes, he put the book down, over Barty's eyes and he started looking in his backpack for the chocolate bars that the third party of them had left just in case one of them needed food, Bart knew it was for him because Regulus was a professional in controlling the need to feed, he didn't need to tell Regulus to feed him as he started feeding him bites of the chocolate, it was delicious as one would expect, it melted in his tongue and it had the taste of strawberry, Regulus was feeding him and petting his har, the book was forgotten.

 

-People will think we are dating

 

  
-Well we did date once upon a time

 

  
Regulus was eating what was left of the chocolate bar.

 

  
-Yes, as a prank to some homophobic idiot

 

  
-Yeah, good times, what happened to him?

 

  
-He fell into the cold water when he saw us kissing

 

They got quieter and quieter, and somehow Bart knew that Regulus had his eyes closed and that the two of them were taking a short nap before the next period, it was a slow day when the third party of them didn't come with them, also they were kind of tired because they hadn't slept in days between the travelling and move in to a new house, they were exhausted, and they would wake up with the sound of the bell.

 

**\-----**

 

Sirius was smiling and Peter was making paper plains, the dispute about the dress already forgotten after their professor had them sit out of the classroom for the rest of the class for interrupting with their shouting. James was walking to them with a tray full of a different kind of food, and it was all for them because that was the price to pay when one of them arrived late, they had sat somewhere far and difficult to arrive to make James travel more difficult, it was funny seen their best friend trying to balance the drinks with the food, the only time that Sirius lost focus of James when he saw that weird new kid jump another boy that was sitting under the tree, probably one of those three friends that he had said that were new with him, meh. James had arrived, at last.

 

  
-Let's see what you brought

 

  
-Only the best for my friends

 

  
-You say that but I don't see any Oreo

 

  
-There weren't any?

 

  
-Or you don't like them?

 

  
Silence for three seconds, while Sirius was grabbing some chips Peter was looking James right into his eyes, no one ever messed with Peter and his Oreos, James was a fool.

 

-I am going for Oreos

 

  
-Goodman! Sirius do we have a target?

 

After James left and Peter was proud of how he managed to persuade James, Sirius found himself with choosing their target for the airplane attack, it was an easy plan they would put some paint in the tip of the plains and attack their unsuspecting victims, it was one of their more innocent pranks but well it was the third day.  
It took him a moment to decided their attack, he saw her before she saw him, she had been the one to broke it off this time with some poor excuse, it was always some poor excuse from one of them and maybe it wasn't fair, but he was James beste friend and that was all he needed to know, so he put red paint in the air plain and throw it into Lily Evans way, and then they were throwing anywhere, without thinking or descrimination, not giving anyone a time to understand or respond, it was people laughing, shouting and looking their way, because it had fallen in their food, or they had their faces painter, or even worst in their hair and people were throwing the plains to other people and it was a fight of paint, when James arrived he was a rainbow of slaps in his clothes.

 

-You started without me?

 

  
-You arrived late, call it karma

 

  
-Did you bring the Oreos?

 

  
They were selfish, Pete grabbed the Oreo, Sirius kept throwing plains and James was pouting when she came walking fast and mad at them.

 

  
-Potter! Black! Pettigrew!

 

  
-We better run

 

James was slow sometimes because Peter was running with his Oreos and Sirius was running while throwing plains as some kind of defense.

 

**\-----**

 

He was waiting for them, sitting against one of the outside walls of the school he was having a smoke, it wouldn't be long before they were out, he knew that Barty would make Regulus walk faster as they didn't like the idea of being another minute inside the school ground, so he would keep waiting until they appear, he had arrived thirty minutes early because he couldn't stand another minute alone in that house or walk the same distance from the house to the convenience store because he had promised to wait for them before going toknow the new town. He was waiting, when someone falls on top him, a guy that was two inches shorter than him, black hair, grey eyes and stunning cheekbones, he was handsome and cheeky because he had his backpack with him and classes hadn't ended, so he was skipping class.

 

  
-Shit! Sorry, are you alright?

 

  
He had all his left arm written with some lyrics, some mixed lyrics, it had parts of Joy Division mixed with Twenty One Pilots and Kodaline, it was weird and the guy was extending his hand to him when he got up and started checking for any injuries.

 

  
-Yeah, and you?

 

  
-I believe so

 

-Sorry, I didn't check

 

He smiled, and he passes his hand through his hair in a nervous way he picked up through the years when he was in front of someone he didn't know and when he didn't have his friend to help him be as sociable as they say he could.

 

-You know what they say? Always check before jumping through the window

 

The guy with the dark hair was smiling, when he heard the bell ring.

 

-My name is Sirius, yours?

 

-Gotta go

 

-Cool, I always wanted to know someone call gotta go

 

-Moony! Moony!

 

And they were out and calling, little shits they were, he left the guy there and he went to look for Bart and Regulus who were waiting for him outside the school grounds, it was Bart who throws himself at him, as it was expected from them and when Bart let him breathe, it was Regulus who took the sweater he had tied to his hips and put it on himself and hide his nose on the sweater, two weird friends he had.

 

-Ok, so, homework?

 

-Ah! I have it!

 

And it was just one paper with some words scribbled and dates, and Remus knew, he just knew that Regulus had skipped classes and Bart had been bored so he hadn't been paying enough attention, they had one job. Jesus.

 

-It isn't like we really need to pass

 

  
-Yeah, we do, we didn't come here to pass the time

 

  
-Didn't we?

 

He was always trying to explain this to them, yes Bart had chosen but he had manipulated him to get what Remus knew they needed, and that was going back to school.

 

  
-When we were deciding where to go Bart said the soviet union and you Regulus the other day you didn't know which year we were living, and I couldn't remember the reasons why the second war ended, and we lived through it!

 

  
-Yes, but we are old we forget things

 

  
-We lived through it!

 

-Jesus, freaking God, fine!

 

And like that Bart was getting another set of papers from his bag, and they had details, with colors and smalls notes set apart, they were proper notes and the both of them were smiling, bastards they already had planned this, make him suffer and laugh at his expensive, brats.

 

-Ice-cream?

 

  
-It was the only way to convince Bart to pay attention

 

  
It made sense.

 

-Ice cream it is

 

  
**\------**

 

James and Peter found Sirius sitting under the window he had escaped, they had to look for him high and low to found him where they didn't expect him, and he was smiling like an idiot with a cigarette.

 

  
-Sirius, what the hell?

 

  
He jumped, and James thought that maybe that wasn't a regular cigarette, that maybe today was the day that Sirius made another stupid decision like smoking pot on school grounds. It was a matter of time.

 

-I am in love

 

-Great! A new record!

 

  
-What number is it Pete?

 

  
-11?

 

  
-Good number, uneven, between Tennant and Capaldi, good good

 

  
-No! I.Am.In.Love

 

  
-Yeah, we got it mate

 

  
It was a usual thing for them to hear that Sirius was in love, it took him just a smile or a wink and he was a goner until the next one came his way, so Pete and him were used to pulling his leg, but this time, this time Sirius was looking at them, right at them, and he wasn't high, he was sober and as awake as Sirius could get, this was a whopper.

 

  
-I think I found my one true pairing

 

  
And maybe not.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Do you know what I am seeing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James annoys,  
> Remus thinks ways to kill himself  
> Bart is a shipper  
> and Regulus didn't hit anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to add that to the food I wanted to create something similar to IZombie with the brains and the way she eats it, it's the same for Remus, Regulus, and Bart.  
> I still hope you like it, I know that it's moving slow and we didn't get that much vampire or hybrid but the next one will go there after the volleyball match, give me time, sorry for the errors that you may encounter, English is not my tongue mother.  
> Well, I hope you like it, thanks for reading!

He hears him before he sees him, its a break between classes, James went looking for a book to the library that he needed to his next class when he saw him.  
Peter and Sirius had decided that today wasn't a good day to attend classes, so he was alone in the whole school, well not alone, Sirius and Peter where there they just weren't entering classes so he was alone during classes because he wanted good grades and because one of them had to stay behind, and that was the reason why he had been walking alone during classes looking for that book that was in Peter locker, he was looking where he was going but even then he heard him first.

 

-Look out

 

  
-Look where you are walking

 

He had hit four persons in five steps and not even once he had acknowledged them, he was immersed in the book he was reading and he kept hitting people without a care in the world, the weird part was that he seems to be reading a biography of Nikola Tesla and James couldn't keep away even if he wanted to.

 

-What'cha reading?

 

He knew how to annoy, it was his specialty. But he didn't pay any attention to him, he kept reading and hitting people, it was James who was apologizing for every time that the boy didn't.  
It took him to grab the boy shoulder to try an avoid a group of cheerleaders for him to respond.

 

-What?!

 

  
-Hey!

 

He had crazy eyes, crazy grey eyes that were beautiful and that had bags under their eyes, James thought he could see himself in those greys eyes that were a shade darker than Sirius, in fact they were kind of similar except they were a shade colder and with a big wall that kept James away from been able of reading him as he could read Sirius, different eyes and somehow they were more attractive than Sirius' eyes.

 

  
-Do I know you?

 

  
Well, that hurt a bit, like a hit to the ego.

 

  
-Yes, I am James

 

And he was walking again, but James could see that he was mouthing his name and it was cute, James was older now to acknowledge that it was cute without a denotation of attraction, yes he was older and he could think that.

 

-Ah, the annoying one

 

-Annoying? Lovable? I get it, attractive? reasonable but annoying?

 

He just raised his eyes brow in a way that seem too perfect, almost professional and it seemed like he was mocking him and proving a case at the same time, it seemed unlikely for someone to show all that with an eyebrow but it was possible.

 

-Aha, what do you want?

 

  
-Nothing

 

  
Eye roll and he kept walking faster than him, passing him and hitting people, and to James, it took him one minute before trying to catch up with him and grabbing him once more from the shoulder and stopping him from hitting a freshman.

 

-Again?

 

  
-You know you keep hitting people

 

  
-I do not

 

  
-Yes, you do, you hit like six people and counting

 

He opened his mouth with a retort in the tip of his tongue when he stopped himself by trying to grab his cellphone from the pocket of his jeans he read some text and then he was huffing and puffing and hiding a small smile, and that was also cute and it was unfair that James hadn't earned one yet.

 

-Gotta go

 

He was walking out and James was about to shout to watch out because he was reading again, even do he was walking faster and there were more people around the aisle but he didn't need to because at the last minute Regulus look up and he was avoiding the person he was about to hit.

 

**\-----**

 

-I will say, Logan

 

-But he isn't the one for herm Piz is

 

-Yes, he is, their on and off relationship is historical

 

-Nu-uh, he let her down several times

 

-And she didn't?

 

He was trying to pay attention, he really was trying because they were discussing the history of Madame Pompadour after they were discussing the people with more power during a regimen in France, and that was how they got to Madame Pompadour and she was one of Remus favourites because of the way she played everyone around and how she was the queen without been married to the king, and Remus wanted to remember how the story went but he was in the last row and he had to listen this two doofus talk about anything but the Madame.

 

-Remus, what you think?

 

  
-I think Madame Pompadour was probably an amazing chess player

 

  
-What? No, we didn't ask that

 

  
-I know

 

And they took the hint after looking at him for five minutes, and it was silent for those five minutes were Remus could hear how Madame Pompadour gain the queens favor, and he thought he had won until he heard Regulus talking again about how Logan was the correct choice for Veronica and he wanted to bang his head against his desk, because they weren't stopping, and he wasn't listening anymore to the teacher or them because he was just trying to stop them of talking.

 

-Remus?

 

Not listening.

 

-Remus?

 

Not fucking listening.

 

-Lupin?

 

Fuck it.

 

-Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined bloodshed. EPIC

 

-What?

 

He was talking with his eyes closed.

 

-No one writes songs about the ones that come easy.

 

-Are you alright, Mister Lupin

 

And okay, it wasn't Barty or Regulus who had been calling him, it had been the teacher and he had snapped and answered the wrong question, and his two idiots friends were trying to contain their laughter, everyone was looking at him and he wanted to die because he didn't even know the question the teacher had made.

 

-Ehm...

 

-Acting!

 

-What?

 

-What?

 

And there was a third what that came from Regulus because Bart had jumped from his sit and he was smiling and this wasn't going to be good, but maybe this could save them because now all eyes were on Bart who knew how to work people.

 

-Remus was helping us with a play that we are preparing- Bart pointed at him and Regulus, who was bitting his lips trying to stop his laugh- and we didn't know how to say the line he said and well he got into the role and he shows us that amazing act

 

The worst lie ever said.

 

  
-Really? And what is this play name?

 

  
She was smiling, and the clock didn't move fast enough but maybe he could get near the door and make a run of it.

 

  
-War of ships

 

  
Remus was going to kill Bart and Regulus was looking up.

 

-Oh, Is it historical?

 

And the teacher look honest on her question, some people were laughing and leave it to Bart to star to explain how yes it was but it also had some fiction and that it was a play written by him and Regulus, what Remus found weird was that a boy with round glasses was looking straight at Regulus with a smile and Remus had question, the worst happened when the bell rang and Bart kept talking because he stayed and Remus tried to scaped but Regulus stopped him, because one falls, everyone falls.

 

  
**\-------**

 

They were sleeping against a tree, they were tired after hiding from teachers and stealing food from the cafeteria, they had also hidden some books where they shouldn't be and made some bets ins the girls bathroom about boys, it had been a busy day and they were tired but that didn't stop James Potter from throwing himself at them with all his force, and now they were wide awake and they had one James Potter annoying them.

 

-Get off!

 

  
-You are heavy!

 

  
-Your face is heavy Peter!

 

Sirius push off him and James fell over Peter who now was struggling to get him off. Even do they were pushing and shouting they were laughing, they were together.

 

-Oh, I think I met your soulmate

 

-Which one?

 

James was rolling his eyes and Peter had given up after James had given him some chocolate bars and also it was autumn and James was always warm so it was a wise choice, also, James would just try again.

 

-The one from yesterday?

 

Peter was looking him bored and he was thinking because yesterday had been a busy day, there had been that girl with the nice smile, the boy who could sing, the girl with the brownish hair and the guy who knew the name of every FOB song, and there had been more but Sirius didn't know which to which one James was refering, or wait, maybe he did, because that smile, the smile James was the happy smile and now he remebered, the guy with the messy hair, the scar in his right cheek that look like cat scratches, the sweater, yes, he knew.

 

-Moony!

 

-I think so

 

-How don't you know?

 

-Maybe, because James and I didn't meet him

 

Sirius couldn't understand how James had met Moony and hadn't fallen instantly in love with him, it was for the best he didn't want to compete with his best friend and win but even then he found it weird because Moony was one of a kind.

 

-But he is Moony! You just see him and you fall!

 

-Aha, well he has light brown hair, uses sweaters and a cute nerd

 

-Cute nerd?

 

-He is friends with Bart and...

 

-Does he have like cat scratches on his right cheek?

 

-Umm yeah

 

And he jumped to the two of them, making Peter growl in pain and James tried to jump away but for once Sirius was faster, he was screeching like a fan-girl and he was happy, because this guy, this is his one true pairing.

 

-Oh my god! What is his name? His favorite color? Aren't his sweaters adorable? what does he like? What doesn't he like?

 

James was opening his mouth.

 

-Did he mention me?

 

-No

 

Hurtful but reasonable.

 

-Tell me more

 

James push him off, but Peter got a hold of James and James was still sitting in Peter lap, and Sirius did wonder how they look for a minute and he got why there was a rumor about them being a trio because they did look like that, and Sirius didn't care because he was in front of them waiting and hoping.

 

-He is in a play

 

**\----**

 

-So, I heard you are in a play?

 

Remus was killing himself, he was inventing new ways to kill himself, he had tried killing himself his head against his table several times during class but that didn't help and the teachers did get kind of worry, so he was trying to think some new way because he neede to study and to have some him time, and that was the reason why he had used this free period to go to the library and study some more about Madame Pompadour, but luck wasn't with him because now he had some handsome guy sitting infront of him, smiling and trying to talki and his pencil wasn't sharp enough to kill him.

 

-And?

 

-What is it about?

 

He had an eraser, he could eat it and choke himself with it, he wouldn't die, but he could try to escape this.

 

-I don't know

 

-Why?

 

The guy kept insisting and Remus remembered him, and he didn't want to be rude but he just wanted to read and be able to breathe.

 

-Sirius, was it?

 

-Hey! You remember me!

 

-You look like a nice guy and I am sorry, but I am trying to read here and could you please not?

 

Remus was a bad guy because now Sirius look like a kicked puppy, however that lasted for five seconds because now Sirius was smiling and he was grabbing some other book and he was reading and Remus felt good and continued reading and taking notes, while eating the cookies that Regulus had made especially for him with a lot of chocolate and the right balance of blood, they were great and he just got distracted for justa minute because France economy was going down and everyone was pointing their fingesr to Madame Pompadour and he just got lost on it.   
He noticed too late because Sirius had grabbed a cookie and he was about to eat it, but he was almost too late because he got in time to slap Sirius' hand.

 

-Sorry, a friend made them for me

 

-And Barney didn't teach you to share?

 

-No, he taught me how to be selfish

 

Remus was eating the cookie and Sirius was looking him with his mouth open and his eyes were locked in Remus' lips, weird and annoying.

 

-Ok, are we talking about different Barneys?

 

-I am talking about Barney Stinson, you?

 

-The friendly, purple, dinosaur

 

-Ah, now I see, you had a weird childhood

 

-And you didn't

 

Remus kept eating the cookies and Sirius was closing the book he was reading, it was some physics book and maybe Remus could take a break.

 

-Remi!

 

And maybe he couldn't, he was on the second floor, he could jump and broke one leg, he could fix that and escape and try to just read and keep up with the studying.

 

-Uuuh, cookies!

 

He grabbed two and he was eating them without asking and making more noise than people shouting, Sirius was looking between them because Barty was sitting next to him and smiling and Remus wanted to kill himself but not Barty because he was his family, and he let him eat his cookies.

 

-Why does he get cookies?

 

Barty wasn't paying attention to Sirius, his focus was on the cookies and on smiling at Remus everytime Remus let him grabbed a cookie.

 

-He is Barty

 

-And?

 

Sirius didn't seem happy, and Barty was grabbing five cookies, Remus checks the time and he knew that they had to go find Regulus because he didn't like when people didn't arrive on time, they had to get going so he grabbed his books and smiled to Sirius.

 

-This was nice, I have to go

 

Remus waiting for Barty who was holding one of the books of Remus and he was smiling and holding his hand to Sirius.

 

-Hi, I am Bart

 

-And?

 

They left.

 

**\------**

 

It had been while James was leaving the school and going to Peters home, he was late because he had been grabbing some books and he had been talking to some friends that had taken better notes in the last class when he had been nodding off, so he was fast walking through the aisle that was deserted so the sound he heard through the aisle it was an echo of a ball hit the floor, hard and fast.  
He slows down his walking and he came back where he came from, and he stopped in front of the gym door, and he saw through the window from the door at the new three guys playing volleyball, he saw Barty was standing alone from one side of the court meanwhile Remus was on the other side standing near the net, in the setter place throwing a ball to Regulus who in four perfect steps he jumped and spiked the ball, that Bart wasn't fast enough to receive and stop.

A perfect play.

He was about to open the door and tell them about the tryouts that were happening tomorrow, but they were laughing together, it looks like a private moment and also he got a text from Peter that they were waiting for him, so he left but not before getting a piece of paper that let them know of the tryouts that were happening tomorrow and that maybe they should try.

  
**\-----**

  
They decided not to try out because they didn't want to or maybe they didn't want to attract that much attention to them because the volleyball team was a big deal in this school and they didn't want that fame and recognition, they wanted peace and quiet and to get in touch again with the history that they lost, so they decided not to try and also they had fallen asleep. And now they were sitting in the bleachers of the inside gym watching how the actual volleyball team play against their classmates, winning them one by one, they were good, they knew each other right but they were weak in some parts.  
In an ironic way the parts that they were weak where were they are good, so it was ironic and they were smiling at their mistakes, Remus was reading some book and Regulus and he was pointing and talking about the mistakes and faults in all the plays they were making, they were expecting that the teacher wouldn't call them, because they didn't want to participate, they were good were they where, so they were just passing the time, but the team, the volleyball school team, was celebrating everytime they beat the opposing team, they celebrated without a care in the world, withour respecting the opposing team that was in some way a lower level than them, no, they were respectful but their egos, their egos were big and awful and they didn't know who took the first step, probably Remus, it was always Remus.

 

-Who's next?

 

He was the worst, the boy from yesterday, the friend of Remus he was like a peacock and he was annoying, and they were just tired and wanted to throw him off his pedestal, so they were standing opposite from the net from his team and they were only three and they were smiling.

 

-Us

 

And he was, at last, looking at them, and they saw fear and they smirk because they didn't want to be known but they did want to win.

 

-Regulus?

 

-Hiya, Sirius


	3. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius doesn't know  
> Regulus doesn't care  
> Remus is in pain  
> and James isn't a stalker, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you? Sorry I took so long, well here we are again, in this chapter I am bringing new characters, and a ship that a friend of mine made me love (a submarine ship at that), for this story Hermione Granger will be the same age and timeline as them, she and Newt will be important characters in the FF, I know it's weird but I believe it can work, hope you like it and thank you for all the support!

He was flying, the little boy was flying, and Peter lost him because that little boy was fast and he could jump. They were losing by five points, this was match point, been honest it was their own fault because they had been cocky, Sirius had been feeding their egos, James had tried to stop Sirius but no one could stop Sirius when he was being an attention whore but know Sirius had kept quiet and focus on winning and that had made their plays sloppy, James was trying to defend while he prepares plays for Sirius but they couldn't keep up with the opposing team that was a good oil team, with the tall lanky guy that had risen the hand who was a good setter, bringing the best out of his team, then there was the guy with the permanent smirk and the madness in his eyes, he was quick on his feet and he could stop any ball that came at him almost soundlesly, but the worst of them was the guy that seemed a little like Sirius, a bit differente, calmer and sneaky but similiar to Sirius, he was the one to look out, because he was short, not too much, but short for the position he was and he was unstopabble because every ball that the stter tossed him he could hit it, ball after ball, they were a force to recon, and Peter knew they were going to lose, and the should, they deserved it as they needed it, they needed to low their ego, to take a breath and come back to earth. So, they needed to lose.

  
-Match point!

  
The setter made a false move and he passes the ball when they thought he was preparing the ball for their ace, they fall for it and that was how they lost in shame and disgrace, the worst was that the opposing team didn't celebrate like they did, they just shake hands and were turning to leave and that was another lesson in itself for the arrogance of their team that celebrated every win with too little respect for the losing team, it was a cold shower for them.

  
-Wait!

  
James was running to them, specifically to the sort one, he had been the one to stop and turn around, the other was at his side looking and waiting, Sirius and he walked closer to his friend, while the rest of the class left or tried to listen.

  
-I would like to offer a place in the team for all of you

  
-James!

  
-Sirius shut it

  
Shit, James was mad because he almost never raised his voice to Sirius or told him to shut up, and his face, his face look tired and cold, he was the captain and he had lost and Peter understood, he wasn't mad at Sirius he was mad at himself for losing for the way they behaved but most of all on how they lost when they were the volleyball team, it was a disgrace, and they needed the best to be the best and that trio was the best.

  
-Thank you but no

  
-But...

  
The ace smiled and the libero was winking at them while the setter kept reading the book he had been reading during the class.

  
-Sirius always a pleasure

  
And they left without another word, and now the James and Peter were looking at Sirius who was just frowning and looking the kid leave with the last word, they didn't understand and Sirius stopped looking at the retreating backs and he looks at them.

  
-He is my brother

  
-Wait...what?!

  
He was walking away, he was going to the showers and he was fast but James, who had stood there flabbergasted went after him while grabbing Peter's hands, they caught up to him before he entered the shower. James was opening his mouth when Sirius stopped him by raising his hands.

  
-Regulus younger brother, don't get along, lost touch. Now you know what I know.

  
Peter know it wasn't the whole story, they knew that Sirius had left his family at a young age, they didn't know the whole story but they did have suspicions about his family but this was the first time he mentioned Regulus.   
Sirius went to the showers and James was standing next to him.

  
-There is something he isn't telling us

  
-You think?

  
James could be kind of oblivious to the idea that people sometimes were as smart and fast in catching people lies, he had a bigger ego than him but not than Sirius.

  
-The problem now is how...

  
-We get the truth

  
-We get Regulus to enter the team

  
Awkward silence.

  
-Right! First Sirius, then the team, of course, I knew that

  
Peter was looking at James who was blushing and looking somewhere else, sometimes Peter thought that James care more about the team than their friends, he was too competitive, he cared about his friends, about them, he really did, it was just that he loved volleyball, however, in this moment it seemed weird, more when he said Regulus and he didn't mention Regulus friends. Weird.

  
-I am going to take a shower

 

-Mhh

  
That afternoon they were going to Sirius flat, he had a good place he pays with his after-school job and some money an uncle left him behind, it was a usual thing for them to go there after a long day at school, or after the first week of school, what wasn't usual was that James was arriving late because he had some things to attend, that was a first and Peter had seen James asking directions to go to someones house and Peter thought that he may knew where James was going.

  
**\------**

 

They were walking in silence, they were one of the last people to leave the school as Remus went looking for a book and Bart had had detention for some prank he pulled to some underclassmen, while he had been hiding from James that wouldn't stop pushing him about the volleyball team, or well he tried to push but Regulus was fast, he was also trying to avoid Sirius, Sirius his oldest brother who he hadn't seen since the start of the second world war, Sirius hadn't seen him but he had and since then, since finding out that his brother was alive and well he had kept his distance as Sirius had done.   
Their house wasn't near the school but they had decided to walk for this week so they could get accustomed to the town they were now living, it was a two hours walk if they were feeling lazy or it could be ten minutes or less, alas today they were lazy and in need to absorb what had happened that day, it took Bart ten minutes to break that silence.

  
-So, that was Sirius?

  
Remus stopped reading and was watching him while Bart was smocking his second cigarette.

  
-The one and only

  
-Do we like him?

  
-It's your choice Barty, not mine

  
-Ok, but do you like him?

  
Remus always went with the right question, the direct one, the one that everyone wanted to know the answer to.

  
-I don't know him to like him or dislike him

  
And that was that the silence didn't last because Bart started talking about the kid he had pranked and Remus would talk about the latest book he was reading, they were trying and he was grateful, they were his family and friends who knew him very well.

  
-Whos turn is it to cook dinner?

  
-Not it

  
-Not it

  
They were selfish little rats who hadn't cook dinner over a week, Remus would cook some simple lunch for them and Bart would just survive from the blood pop that Regulus made as a snack, that meant that it was Bart turn, however Bart was a disaster in cooking so it was better if it was him that cook the dinner.

  
-Is spaghetti good for you?

  
-With meatballs?

  
-With meatballs

  
-Sure

  
Remus was smiling behind the book and Bart was fist pumping, his idiot's friends, and family. The silence broke off again when Bart started another conversation but now with Remus.

  
-What time is he coming?

  
-After and he is bringing someone

  
-Oh, is he now?

  
Bart was smiling, Remus was turning his eyes and Regulus knew that Bart and he were thinking the same thing that their little wizard had probably found that companion that he had been looking for.

  
-Don't

  
-Aw come on, you can't tell us that and don't expect to us to react

  
-I expect you to be the adults you are

  
-You are expecting too much

  
-True that

  
Poor Remus just look their way and turn his eyes before resuming reading, Regulus and Bart snickered at the pain they were making Remus suffer, the walk to the home pass quickly with small talk and pointing some parts of the town they wanted to get to know better, when they arrived at the house that was in a hidden path of the woods that it was to get to if you didn't know your way or if you knew the town like the back of your hand, and apparently in that town a small bunch group of people knew. The moment they set foot in the house Remus and Bart went to prepare for the night and the plans that they had made, they needed to be ready, so Regulus was alone cooking, again.

  
**\-----**

  
He had a plan, a bulletproof plan, one that he had thought all the way here, it had been a long walk so he was sure of his plan and about how to make it work, he was 99.9% sure of this plan, he hoped it worked because it was almost night time and Sirius and Peter were waiting for him.  
He had lie, he had said he had some plans he couldn't get out so he would be late and that was a lie because he didn't have any plans, he had just one and that has been a stalker that had sweet-talked some people at school so he could find out where they lived and he had gotten an address, a weird one, one that it would have been difficult to arrive if he didn't know the town so well, and now he was in front of the door ready to knock and set his plan in motion. It was an easy plan if it wasn't the one he went looking for he would play dumb and if it was, well he would figure it out as he went.  
He knocked on the door and crossed his fingers hoping for the best.

  
-Yes?

  
He wasn't looking at him but James knew that this time luck was on his side, Regulus was reading some book in French that was as far as James could see, he had a towel on his neck and his hair was wet, James was old enough to accept that Regulus Black was hot and his mouth was dry because come on, he was reading French, with his wet hair and he was bitting his lip, it seemed unpurpose.

  
-I hoped we could talk

  
Regulus was now looking at him, and if he was surprised he didn't let it show on his face.

 

-Who is it?

 

-Mormons!

 

-We are a three gay guys dating each other!

  
James was about to open his mouth when Regulus closed the door in his face, rude, he had questions as if it was true what he said and also the question he needed to make, he was about to knock again when the door opened and Regulus was walking out and closing the door behind him, he was walking away from him.

  
-Comming?

  
-Yeah, yeah

  
They were walking to a supermarket, James supposed, it was the path he would take from this house to there when they got out of the woods was when Regulus started talking.

  
-Our answer is still no

  
-Why? Is it because of Sirius?

  
The smile was cold and his eyes were hard, and even then James couldn't read him.

  
-No, we just don't want to

  
-But you are good, no, better than good

  
-We are just not interested

  
-Then you don't like volleyball?

  
-No

  
-Then, why?

  
They entered the supermarket and went to the where the ice cream was and the grabbed some tubes of chocolate and mint chocolate and they went for the part were the sweets where. He wasn't answering and James wasn't having it, he needed answers, he needed them.

  
-We are a used to be, we are known in our school and around because from time to time we win some match but we are a used to be and I believe that with you and your friends we could be better.

  
He was being selective while choosing the chocolate and he was silence, James couldn't take it.

  
-Why did you come to me?

  
-You are the one I know

  
He had been grabbing a bunch of different chocolate when he stopped and he was looking at James.

  
-Sirius won't like it

 

-I am the captain, I will take care of Sirius

  
Regulus hid a smile and James felt a skip in his heart, it was nothing, nothing, Regulus went to pay for what he grabbed and he kept silent until they got out of the supermarket, he was holding a bag with the groceries and he was waiting at the black star that was starting to shine with stars.

  
-I won't promise you anything but...

  
-You don't have to!

  
Regulus was now looking at him and lifting an eyebrow so James closed his lips.

  
-But we will think about it

  
-I'll take it!

  
He was smiling he could feel the smile that hurt because this was better than he expected, Regulus had a small smile and he went to pet his hair and smile at him.

  
-You are a weird one

  
He left, giving James a chocolate bar and messing his hair more than it already was and James felt his heart skip a beat again and it was nothing. Nothing.

  
**\------**

  
-No! They are best friends

  
-Best friends aren't that close

  
-We are and we aren't dating

  
-Aren't we?

  
-No! God, no!

  
-No need to react like that

  
-Heh, sorry, but they are just best friends

  
-Come on, they act like a married couple

  
-They are married to different people, women at that!

  
-That my friend is called a cover

  
-Nope, I reject

  
It was in that moment that James appeared, he had his own set of keys as Peter, it was easier for Sirius instead of going to open the door every time they came, he could be an old fast and strong vampire but he was a lazy one, Peter and he were laying on the floor sharing a cigarette and four beers between them.

  
-Peterick isn't real but Ryden that's another matter

  
-They aren't even talking to each other!

  
That was what Sirius loved about their friends, it didn't matter what they were discussing and if one of them arrived late, they caught up quickly because they know each other, James went and sat between them and grabbed the fifth beer.

  
-Even more reason as to them being real and not Peterick that are just really good friends

  
-Told you so!

  
Peter couldn't resist the opportunity to rub it in. Sirius couldn't care less, James was nowhere and they were all together, and also he still believed that Peterick was real, now Destiel that's another subject.

  
-Where were you Jamie boy?

  
-Doing some errands

  
-Mhhh

  
They wanted to believe James, they believed him, but they were also doubting him, but there wasn't any other place that James could have gone that they didn't know and that James would feel the need to hide something from them, so they believed him.  
They were semi-drunk and they had changed subject to the elephants and their noses, Sirius for the life of him didn't know how they arrived there but he only knew that Peter was moving his hand like he was an elephant and James was laughing his ass off.

  
-Gawwwd!

  
-Sirius?

  
Of course, that it was in the moment that they were completely drunk that Sirius accepted the idea that his brother, his supposed brother was alive and in his school.

  
-He is friends with my Remi

  
-What?

  
James had lost his glasses and was playing with a bottle and Peter was looking at him, Sirius was moaning and hitting himself.

  
-I have lost all my chances

  
-What?

  
-He is talking about his one true pairing

  
James wasn't looking at him but he was the only one that could hold his alcohol from the three of them so he was the only one that could keep up, while Peter was a broken record.

  
-Regulus won't let him be my friend

  
-I think that Regulus doesn't have any control over his friends

  
Any other time Sirius would have pay attention to the way that James was defending his brother, but this was Sirius time and a drunk Sirius so he didn't notice that.

  
-But he is Regulus

  
-Is he really that bad?

  
It seemed that Peter had stopped with his broken record. Surprise.

  
-I don't know

  
And there he came, like a swiss clock, when Peter stopped Sirius started.

  
-I don't know him

  
Depressive Sirius.

  
**\-----**

  
Remus was tired and done, it had been a long night and he remembered everything, he could still taste the blood of the bunny, the pain from jumping too high and the pain in the throat from growling and howling, but that was one of the pros of being a hybrid that he could remember, have some control on the wolf (like not attacking his friends) and do not feel the pain during the transformation, those were the three pros he had during the full moon, the problem was after the full moon were he woke up with pain in his whole body, without been able to move a single finger or to think without feeling like his head was splitting in two, he wanted to hide and hope the pain pass, but he couldn't, he knew what he had to do.  
First, he will hit the floor with the palm of his hand.

  
-You are awake, 1 to 10?

  
Second, he would put seven fingers up, and Bart would know he was lying.

  
-Nine, ok, Regulus bought some pick me up food

  
Third, Bart would sit next to him and grabbed his head slowly and let it down gently on his lap, while he feeds him some chocolate that always made him feel better, it didn't matter if it had blood or not, the important part was the chocolate.

  
-Regulus went to let him know it was time to come

  
Fourth, Bart would stop feeding him and just pet his hair and he would feel sleep waiting for Regulus and the others and Bart would keep petting his hair.

  
-Is he awake?

  
-I am now

  
Fifth, Regulus would arrive with a girl with bushy hair and books on her hand (Remus didn't know who she was but he had been warned that she would be coming) and next to her was their close friend and the only person he trusted more besides Regulus and Bart, with his awkward posture and his briefcase, there he was Newt Scamander.


	4. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is a queen  
> Peter is a blind wingman,  
> Remus is Switzerland  
> and Sirius is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time trying this kind of writing, be kind please, thank you!

The girl name was Hermione Granger and it seemed she was a schoolmate of them, they would mock Newt later for this, because it was a first time that little Newt brought a girl to them, she was younger than him but not by much and the girl seemed infatuated with him with the way she looked at him and how she followed his rules, however, the girl had spine by how she would scold Remus everytime he moved, or how she would order Regulus and Bart around, and she knew perfectly what she was doing.   
Remus didn't know if she knew, she probably knew because she was assisting Newt, so if she knew she didn't let it show how scared she may have felt, she was just doing her work and she was amazing. 

 

Regulus stood up from where he was standing at his left and he walked to the door: "I am going for to the kitchen, anyone wants something?" He stopped at the door and was looking at them

 

Newt didn't answer he just kept working and Bart just looks at Regulus like they were talking through their eyes and it was possible between those two weirdos.

Hermione look at Newt who kept working and stood up: "I will help you"

 

"Ok"

 

She was standing next to newt and looking at him with a little smile on her face: "Three sugars and milk?"

 

Newt looked up and saw her who was smiling at him and knowingly: "Yes..." He looks down while she turns around, trying to hide his blush

 

He was blushing and she was smiling, interesting. The girl left with Regulus who was smirking and Remus felt pity for the poor girl that would have to suffer the twenty questions from Regulus but for now what really matter was that Newt was blushing because of a girl.

 

"Newton, is there anything you want to tell us?" Bart was sitting next to him with his face resting on his hands and his legs crossed, he looks like a child waiting for a bedtime story

 

"No"

 

"No? Not even about Hermione Granger?" Bart was the demon and he was smiling all teeth at Newt, and some other time Remus would have felt bad, but he was as curious as the rest.

 

Newt continues checking Remus wounds and applying some cold and with an awful smell in his open wounds, while on the bruises he would apply some cold compress, he was avoiding and they knew it as he knew it.

 

"She found out about me two months ago..." He had stood up and moved to the other side of Remus, and he wasn't looking at them.

 

"Didn't you arrived two months ago"

 

Remus knew that wherever they went, Newt would be close, because he was family and Newt knew that wherever they went it was an opportunity to find new fantastic creatures and he liked staying close for Remus moon nights, sho he knew he had arrived two months before them to prepare himself and to not bring any suspicions to them.

 

"Yes?" He was scratching his neck and looking elsewhere and Remus knew that he and Bart were thinking the same thing (cute) "She is just really clever, curious and with so much potential, but most of all stubborn" Newt was smiling sweetly, lovingly and shit just got serious.

 

Because red alert it seemed that Newt was in love, and Newt had liked girls and there had been that nasty past with that girl that shall not be named, but there hadn't been any love there, ever, and now it seemed there was because he was smiling and blushing, he was talking about this girl like she was everything. Red alert.

 

"Newt, do you like her?" Remus had his eyes closed while Newt treated a small cut under his left eye, so he couldn't see the answer on Newt face because it was in that right moment that they heard Hermione laugh and Regulus voice.  
When he opened his eyes, he saw Newt packing his things and sitting down next to him, he was looking at Hermione but he was blushing and she was smiling while she sat in front of him with tea and biscuits, while Regulus sat next to Bart.

 

"Oh! I am also a manager of one of the team sports" She was looking at Regulus who was breaking a chocolate cookie for Remus.

 

"Really? Which one?"

 

Later Remus would found out that Regulus had asked Hermione what she did on the school aside from being an excellent student, and she was in the student council, work part-time in the school library and she was a manager, she was kind of intimidating because she didn't stop or break, she just carries on.

 

"The volleyball team"

 

\------

 

"Then I hide in a cabinet"

 

"How did you fit in?"

 

"But the hamster was hiding there"

 

"Of course"

 

"So I went to hide in the shower from the second floor"

 

"You could have used the back door"

 

"No, that would have been easy, so then the brother found me"

 

"The older one?"

 

"No, the youngest, he should be six I believe"

 

"He was the one"

 

"Yes..."

 

And Peter was laughing his ass off, he wouldn't stop laughing, holding his stomach and looking at Sirius as the idiot he felt because he had spots of paints in different parts of him, in his hair and clothes and on his face, he looks like a Dalmatian of colors.

 

"And whos house was it this time?" James was reading a book of Charles Bukowski, Sirius didn't know and didn't care, but what he did care was why James had asked to arrive earlier.

 

"Janet Hunt" He was looking up, Peter laugh had stopped and James was getting up.

 

"She doesn't even go to this school" Peter was looking at him like he had all the answered, and maybe with his age, he should have but he didn't

 

"What can I say? When you have game, you have game"

 

"Well, I have to go"

 

"What? But the bell even didn't ring yet!" Peter was looking at James suspiciously as James walked away.

 

"You know what they say: the early bird gets the worm" And he left

 

They kept talking until they knew that the bell was about to ring, it was then that they decided to walk to their respective locker, Peter was talking about how he was re-watching "Mcleods daughter" and what he had missed by been a child when he saw it, and Sirius had been listening he had, so he noticed when Peter stopped talking and hit him on the arm and pointed him to were a boy with a beanie and a big sweater was walking alone in the corridor, and he didn't think twice before walking at him with Peter taging along.

 

"Remi!" The boy stopped and opened his eyes in a way that looked like a deer caught in the headlights, it was adorable.

 

"Sirius and...sorry I don't know your name"

 

"Peter, nice to meet you, Sirius has told me a lot about you" Sirius hit his head and Remus was looking elsewhere trying to hide his blush, adorable.

 

"I hoped he told you nice things" 

 

"He did! But they were so little!" And Peter was pouting because he knew how to work his pout and he knew how to be the best wingman ever.

 

"Oh..." He was scratching his neck and blushing while he tried to look for the right words, Sirius knew that Peter was winning him because Peter knew how to play and he noticed that Remus was a pure and nice boy.

 

"But that is easily fixed! You could eat lunch with us today" Bright eyes and an easy smile. Sirius thought they had him when he was looking at them.

 

"Thank you but I already have plans today, sorry" He was smiling apologetic, and Sirius wanted to push but he knew when to and when no, so he decided to give Remus space.

 

"We get it, maybe some other time?" Best smile, shining eyes, and hopeful look, no one said no to that smile, to when Sirius throw another bone he knew he would win, and that was the reason James and Peter call him a narcissist bastard.

 

"Ehm..." The bell ring at that exact moment "I have to go, sorry, bye" Sirius look how he walks away until he lost it and he wanted to believe that Remus would have said yes but he didn't think it was possible.

 

"Well, there is always next time, right?" Peter was smiling at him, Sirius knew he was trying to give him hope but Sirius doubted that next time wouldn't be the same.

 

"Right" But he was Sirius Black and he didn't stop trying.

 

\----

He was standing in the front row, the classroom was almost empty, almost referring to him and the other boy who seemed to be sleeping in his seat, he looks peaceful and at ease, with the sun shining in his black hair and his mouth opened a little letting out small breaths that James could see because autumn was here and he could feel the cold in his bones.  
He had arrived early hoping for this, for another chance to talk with this boy, he didn't know if he would have the chance but now that he had it he didn't plan to use it because Regulus had bags under his eyes and he looked tired and James wasn't a bad guy, also Regulus looked cute and he prefers to sit next to him and watch him sleep.

 

"Ugh...die...." He hit him, Regulus hit James head like he was an alarm clock and James bitted his lips to not make a sound because it seemed that Regulus was a light sleeper. The weird part started when Regulus didn't move his hand, instead, he started petting James hair, lovely and slow, with care and with a slow smile on his lips with his eyes closed.  
James didn't blush easily but at that moment, he was looking at Regulus with his eyes opened and blushing like he had never blush before, he could feel the warmth spreading through his body, he wanted to hide his face in his arms, but he knew that if he moved Regulus would stop and he would wake up and also he didn't want to lose a moment of looking at Regulus sleep.

 

"Barty...come closer..." Ok, no, not acceptable, wrong, and James was an ass who got up and woke Regulus up by letting his hand drop on his desk while James had his arms crossed and look at Regulus with hard cold eyes, Regulus who looked like a kitten that was waking up with elongating his back until it almost snapped and then yawning slowly, it wasn't fair the cuteness that Regulus had.

 

"Uhm...Potter?" He was blinking slowly.

 

"Black, rough night?" James wasn't jealous, but he was mad, so he made as more sound as possible to disturb Regulus who cringed with every loud sound James did.

 

"You could say that" He was pushing his hoodie over his head and moving his hair to hide his grey eyes.

 

It was a quiet moment for the next few seconds, in which James grabbed once more the book he had been reading before and tried to control his unjust act of madness to Regulus, Regulus who was hiding his face against his hands and murmuring words that James didn't understand but they seemed to be directed to him.

 

"What?"

 

"I was saying that which days and at what time do you have volleyball practice?" Regulus wasn't looking him, he was hiding his eyes

 

"Ehm...Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays after school and then Saturdays at morning, did you change your mind?"

 

"Something like that...actually..." Regulus was looking at him, and James had forgotten why he was mad just a few minutes, he had lost himself in Regulus eyes who look tired and old and oh so opened, in a way he had never seen them in all the four times he had talked to him or the other dozen times he had to look him talking to someone that wasn't his friends, it was amazing, and it was in that moment that the professor walks in asking for atention and Regulus blinked and his eyes closed up and he looked away. Damn it.

 

\-----

 

Remus was in charge of the food this time as he was in charge of looking for his friends because they weren't outside and they weren't answering their cellphone, so he had been looking for them for five minutes now, with two paper bags of food and a sorbet that Newt had made especially for him that he needed to drink with every meal for a week, he was deciding between going to the cafeteria and the rooftop, when he saw him, again, Sirius Black was coming his way with his friend and a red hair girl who seemed to be talking something with the third friend (he still didn't know his name).   
He could tell the moment that Sirius recognized him, and he knew that he was about to be ambush again by him and his friends, he probably wasn't being fair because Regulus said he didn't care but he had seen the pain that Regulus lived with because of his family and especially his brother that never came back, he also knew that Regulus wasn't innocent in the story of the brothers but he was his family and friend, and he still wasn't sure what to do, he could be polite and held small talks but he knew that it would be another thing. He was a coward and he went to take the stair to the rooftop.

 

"Moony!" Bart was sitting against the wall of the rooftop he was smoking and he had sleep Regulus on his lap, that the only thing that he does was a grunt and move a little. They knew that Regulus hadn't sleep last weekend checking on Remus and they also knew that Regulus was hard to wake up, that was if he was between people he knew and trusted.

 

"You could have texted" He was grumbling while he sat next to Regulus, who instantly moved to be between the two of them, stealing their heat and acting like a kitten cuddling them and purring while he fell back to sleep. 

 

"How?" He was smoking and petting Regulus hair, it would have been hard Remus could see that he just didn't care.

 

"Whatever, I don't care, here is your food" He throws it to Barty that caught it while he dropped the cigarette.

 

"Aw, I knew you care" Barty was messing with his hair and making kisses faces at him, making him laugh and blush a little because he blushed easily and the little shit of Bart knew that, and it was in the moment that Bart was throwing him hearts forms with his hand that the door opened to show the trio that Remus had been trying to avoid.

 

"Great, let's go" Sirius was looking at him with cold eyes while he said those words and turn around.

 

"Uhm, there is space for you," Bart said that and Remus was suspicious because Barty didn't like Sirius, he had already made his choice, but it seemed like Bart was being honest and also a bastard because he sat closer to Regulus and continued petting Remus hair while he ate a meatball.

 

"No..." His words were starting harsh and Remus wasn't liking that, but Peter grabbed his arm and the other friend, the one that was looking at them with an intensity that Remus couldn't understand, not until he noticed that he was actually looking at Regulus who was sleeping on his lap.

 

"Great, thanks!"

 

They sat in a far corner from them, they made Sirius sit facing his back at them and Remus didn't care because Sirius was being a bit of a brat when Regulus hadn't done anything, in fact, Regulus was sleep. Barty kept eating but not once did he eat what was for Regulus, he did steal some of Remus drink to the complaint about his taste, they were talking about a movie that Bart wanted to see some new vampire movies that now Korea had made and he wanted to see what new theory they had, it was between the movie and Regulus changing places to Barty's lap that another person arrived at the rooftop.

 

"Where were you?" A breathless Hermione Granger was standing in front of them, with red cheeks and hands on her waist.

 

"Right here?" Bart looks a little frightened by the girl that was standing in front of them and that looked cross.

 

"Do you know what time it is?" And now she was moving her foot like she was an angry rabbit and if it wasn't that she looked mad they would have found that kind of cute. It took Remus a bit moving around before finding his cellphone and checking the time.

"Oh"

 

"Yes, oh, he is waiting" 

 

Remus got up, being careful as to not wake up Regulus, he patted Bart's head and stretched before following Hermione who was waiting for him to take him to Newt, they were leaving when Hermione stopped to shout at Regulus.

 

"You are coming today?"

 

"I promise didn't I?" He kept his eyes closed, but he was smiling and Remus was amused and surprised that someone had earned a true smile of Regulus Black that fast.

 

\------

"Out!"

 

"Dammit!"

 

That was the third toss in a row that Sirius miss from Peter, a perfect toss, the worst part that it wasn't that they were weak or bad directed, no they were hit too hard and with a bad direction, so the team that needed to practice defense wasn't doing anything and James was losing his cool, Peter could see that, anyone could see that, because Sirius wasn't playing as he should and could, he was too distracted and James wasn't the only one on his breaking point, it was in the fourth toss that wasn't even out it was pointed to the bleachers Peter reached his breaking point.

 

"That's it! You! Come toss Sirius, please" Peter almost never said please, he was tired and he knew it wasn't his fault but maybe the setter he asked could help, and everyone was getting their hopes up, because the setter was getting up but there was something weird, something that Peter hadn't seen before, hadn't noticed because he was too distracted by being a wingman but now he could see, because Remus was pushing his beanie and he was trying to hide himself even do he was walking slowly and painguly at them, he was blushing but not from the atention he could see that "He can't" the libero from the other time was standing in front of Remus while Hermione, their manager, was holding Remus' arm and bringing him back to where he was sitting.

 

"Of course" Sirius was being a blind ass because it was obvious why Remus couldn't "He is sick" The libero was walking at them, he had grabbed the ball that Remus had been holding "Right" Sirius was talking through his teeth and the libero tapped Peter's arm, it seemed that Peter still had a back up setter, "Wait, what? No" Now it was James breaking point because Sirius was being a brat, a stupid, useless brat, and James was using his captain voice, his last warning, so Peter got out and sat on the bench while the libero started tossing to Sirius, they decided to give them time to connect, it took a minutes.

Ten minutes later, the libero was tossing at Sirius and Sirius hit fast and hard, but the sound, the sound was correct and perfect so Peter was sure that this one was going to be a good one, he really thought that he believed that until he saw James running to receive the ball, the ball that was out and was directed to where Remus was sitting and one Regulus was kneeling in front of him with his forehead against Remus one, James stopped it in time and Sirius was running at him but James was fuming and he had thrown the ball at Sirius, hard "Shower now" Sirius was holding the ball and looking at James with wide eyes and looking a little scare "But...Jamie" James was walking at Regulus tapping his back and without turning back with a cold voice he said "Now" And Sirius left.

James, was returning to his side of the court when he shouted at Peter "Peter you are setting and Regulus is going to be your ace while Bart is your libero" Peter didn't say anything he just went to stand where he was before while Regulus got ready and Bart, the libero with now a name, changed places, when Regulus got in position and after ten minutes of connecting, Regulus hit one in and the match started, they were 14-15, Peter team was taking the lead, he was taking a breather when he saw Sirius sitting in the bleachers looking piss and Peter couldn't find it on himself to feel bad for him.

 

\-----

 

Regulus was sitting under the sun, on the stairs that led to the gym, he was enjoying the five minutes they had of break between matches, he was enjoying the peace and quiet, because he was tired and wasn't ready for a match with low in blood and sleep, but he was enjoying himself, Peter wasn't Remus but he was really good and James knew how to lead a team, maybe Regulus had discounted James too quickly as the volleyball team, maybe Hermione was right, maybe.   
He was heading back, as he had only two minutes left when someone pushed him against the wall and trapped him there with his arms

 

"You are cheating"

 

"Oh, and you are not?"


	5. ...Ready for it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is without words,  
> Remus is paranoid,  
> James isn't jealous, he isn't.  
> And what the hell is Barty's day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Guess who is back? Yes, it's me, this excuse of a person is here once again to update the baby that I got too lazy to write, sorry, I am so terribly sorry, I am a letdown, I usually don't do this but I got lazy and I just lost motivation (I can't promise it would happen again, sorry!!) but well here I am again and I will try my hardest!

Regulus was smirking, even do he was tired and with a headache now because Sirius had pushed him against the wall too harsh and to fast, but he was a Black and he knew that he shouldn't show weakness so he would smirk and act as he had the winning hand even do he was whimpering inside. He knew that this was coming but he hoped it would be tomorrow or in a week, any other day that wasn't today, today that he was exhausted and he felt the years that he was alive, but he should have known better.

 

"I am no cheating" Sirius was growling like a mad dog trying to scare away the threat from his territory but Regulus had grown up with that growl and he knew better.

 

"What you think you are the only one who knows how this vampire thing works?" Sirius opened his eyes and stopped growling, he let Regulus down and took a step back "Oh, you didn't know I was a vampire, wow, what did you think I was? A ghost? A sorcerer? What?"

 

"I...how? When?" Sirius was looking at him, almost pleading with him, and Regulus wanted to answer, but "What does it matter to you?" It was water under the bridge to Regulus, he didn't own Sirius any explanation as Sirius didn't own any to him, it didn't matter anymore.

 

Sirius took those step that he had taken back and he was once more crowding Regulus space, and he was an idiot he should have moved from the wall but in his defence, he was low in blood and sleep, "I am your brother" Sirius look so broken, mad and honest when he said that Regulus almost didn't laugh, almost. "Please, don't come at me with that crap"

 

Sirius was looking at him with shock and pain in his eyes and Regulus was feeling like that by saying that, because one thing was repeating those words in his mind and another was to say them to his brother, but what once something is said you can't take it back, "I was there that night, I heard everything, so don't play games with me" The pain pass and the guilt with recognition came along and Regulus knew he had Sirius in page with him "Regie..." No, no, Regulus won't play this dance, they were discussing how he was cheating, they were talking about shit that is in the past, they weren't bringing back ghost that Regulus had let lay to rest.

 

He pushes Sirius out of the way and he fixes his clothes, "I am a vampire, I am no cheater, my family now is Barty and Remus, and that is all you need to know, we were once family, blood brothers, but we aren't that anymore, as you wanted" He needed to hurt to save himself, he needed space to be able to run and he knew he was being unfair but he couldn't care less because he couldn't handle this, he wouldn't, he had moved on and he wasn't coming back to all those stupid mistakes two idiot brothers made.

 

When he entered the gym he found Barty waiting for him, obviously, he had been listening, typical of him to worry about him and he could see that Remus was distracting the rest by asking things, and this was his family, his people, James was the first to notice that he came back from his mini break and he was smirking at him, it looks like someone was ready for a re-match "Ready to lose?" And yes, Regulus could do this, could distract himself with the way that James was smirking at him and he could deny that he was listening to the steps of Sirius that were walking away, he could do this James was there, Remus was sitting near and Barty, Barty was jumping on his back, demanding a piggyback as he screamed "Oh, it's on like donkey kong!"

 

  
**\--------**

 

  
"Thank you, my fair lady" A winning smile and she didn't notice while he grabbed extra things from the counter, things that he didn't need but it was a tick, a nervous tick to grab what he had close to him and leaving with them, he stopped before reaching the table to put blood in their milkshakes he had grabbed a hip flask and he would let the people believe what they wanted, it could be just alcohol or something else, but they would never believe it was blood, he arrived fast at the table where Regulus was waiting for him, with Remus had decided it was best if he talked with him, also, Remus had a check up with Newt and then he would meet with Hermione for some studying, and they had saved themselves from that thanks to the drama that had happened before, he wasn't all that glad for that excuse because now Regulus was sad but well he will be grateful for it and now he would try to cheer Regulus up.

 

"Chan!" He was smiling and making a grand entrance but all he got from Regulus was a small reaction and he knew he shouldn't pout but he was Bart and he would pout if he wanted to.  
He let ten minutes pass before he decided to breach the subject "So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room" Regulus who was, at last, taking a sip from his milkshake, stop mid-sip to look at him, with those tired eyes, and yes Bart knew he was attacking when his defenses where low but it was the best moment to do it, or maybe the second best, "That orange isn't the right colour for you" And there it was, Regulus was laughing and he was grabbing napkins to clean the mess that he made. Maybe it wasn't the brightest thing to say, and it was an old inside joke of them but it always works in making them smile when they were down and it had helped because Regulus had laughed and now he was drinking and not just sipping.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regulus was looking out the window, and even do he look better his eyes still look sad and lost in the past so Bart knew he had to ask, "I had made peace with it, buried it down and led it to rest, you know this" Oh, yes Bart knew and that is why he hated Sirius Black more than anyone, he knew that Regulus had made his own in the past of those brothers but Sirius fail in some parts as big brothers as also he was with Regulus while he looked for his brother for five years before he found the grave and decided to call it quits after a month of killing, alcohol and bad decisions, Bart had gone through all that with Regulus who had mourned his brother and cried at his tomb asking for forgivness.  
It had been a plot twist to find that Sirius was now alive and a vampire like them, they never saw that one coming, but only one question came to Bart's head when he saw him: Where the fuck was him when Regulus needed him the most? He wanted to believe that there was an answer for it and maybe some resolution but at the same time, he didn't care because he hated Sirius for making Regulus suffer.

 

"And I told him that, you also know that" Regulus was looking at him, and he was trying to smile but Bart could see on his eyes that it was a fake smile, a forced one, it was a sign of not to push "What don't I know?" A smile that both of them knew was a white flag, a change of subject and maybe he should push but Bart knew when to and when not to, and also there was also Remus maybe he could push a little more, or just give Regulus time to lick his wound and decide what to do. "Apparently you don't know who the president is"

 

"Ha! That is a trick question, we don't have a president, we have a king" Regulus was laughing, an open and honest laugh and everything was good with the world because he was laughing. However, rude because Bart was right, "Bart, Barty, my love and stars you do know that we are in 2018, right?" Oh, now he gets it, ok, so maybe, perhaps, sometimes he forgets in which year they are living it's a big deal, it happens to everyone, some humans think that the earth is flat, so mistakes are made, people are dumb as vampires, period.

 

They eat waffles with their own syrup and they drank two extra milkshakes before they decided to head home, and even if Bart didn't get to breach the subject of Sirius as much as he wanted he didn't felt as it was a lost opportunity, in fact, he had a lot of fun, he felt it was like at the beginning when it was just the two of them against the world, he loved Remus, he was family but Regulus was the first, he was his person, Remus also, but Regulus was Regulus, he wouldn't say he had favourites but he was a little bit bias, just a little. It could be because they were alone when they were turned, that they learned everything together, it could be anything. Or everything, they left a tip on their way out, and they couldn't feel the cold as they used to but the ghost of it was still there, so when Regulus shivered it was just instinct on Bart that made him put his arm around Regulus waist and pull him closer, it was just a bonus that that boy was watching them with furrowed brows and he had to wink at him while Regulus inch closer to him and they walked away.

 

  
**\-------**

 

  
"It was only reasonable for me to push him from the third floor"

 

  
"Mmm"

 

  
"Luckily the garbage truck was passing by and he landed there"

 

  
"Aha"

 

  
"And that was when the aliens appear"

 

  
"I see"

 

  
"We baked a cake, mind you not a normal cake, a happy cake you get me?"

 

  
"Yeah"

 

  
"Ok, What gives?"

 

  
"Huh?"

 

  
"James Potter!"

 

  
In his defence, he had been listening to what Peter had been saying, he had, he just got distracted because they had been waiting for a while and what Peter was telling was fun and interesting but his eyes started wandering around until they landed in two persons that he found familiar, more because he could tell on of the two wherever he went and yes, it was Regulus Black and Bart, Bart who was holding him close, and was James mistaken or was Bart smiling at him, Pathetic, he didn't care, he did not follow Regulus until he dissapear, he did not break some paper when he saw Regulus getting closer to Bart, he did not. And maybe, perhaps, probably that was the reason as to why he stopped listening to Peter, who knew?

 

  
"Peter Pettigrew?"

 

  
Peter was not laughing, and he was looking at him with that dull face that he had perfectioned with the pass of time "What are we looking at anyway?" And Peter looks behind James back, he was glad that Regulus and Bart had disappeared a few seconds before "I mean I see the appeal, but a little young don't you think?" The food arrived at that time and James was running away because while he was looking at Regulus walk away he didn't see that in the table behind him where some school girls a few younger than him looking at them and giggling.

 

  
"So, where to?" Peter was eating some of the french fries they had bought while he waved goodbye to the girls that were still looking at them, embarrassing. "Sirius is probably still mad" He was looking somewhere else while he too ate some fries, "So to Sirius it is"

 

  
**\-------**

 

  
"And then we all jumped up and"

 

  
"And?"

 

  
"She was looking at us and"

 

  
"And?"

 

  
"Guess"

 

  
"And then they kept silent for five minutes, creating the most awkward moment of someone life"

 

  
"Lilian!"

 

  
"How many times Black? That is not my name!"

 

  
"Yes and...Excuse me!"

 

  
He could hear that Lily was screaming at him but he didn't care because he had seen his intended mark and he was ready to follow, James was somewhere else because it was Monday and that meant that they didn't saw him until the first break and it also meant that his intended was all alone for him to attack so when he got his chance he attacked, so now he was following an old sweater and a long scarf that was almost touching the floor, and because he was a gentleman he was going to grab the books that his poor target was holing. Or better yet, he was going to try.

 

  
"Jungle tree reflexes!" And without losing a book he stopped Sirius from touching him by twisting his arm with just one hand and Sirius didn't know if to be surprised or turn on because his intended face looked crazy and sexy, with the crazy eyes, the messy hair and the way his lips look red because he wouldn't stop biting them, Sirius would go for turn on even when his intended opened his eyes as an owl and let go of his arms, he looked so cute and guilty, it was waird he still was turn on but what can he say, he is weird. "Shit, Sirius, I thought you were someone else" He said that and look everywhere before he decided to keep walking without checking if Sirius was following him, but that was okay because after two weeks of knowing each other it was an easy answer, he would follow, "And Remi do tell who were you expecting?" He stopped and looked at him, he looked serious and that was funny because he was Sirius and also because he kept looking everywhere "Not ever call me that, ever, and I can't tell his name" Remus kept walking while Sirius stayed behind.

 

  
**\-------**

 

  
Remus knew he was sounding weird and paranoic but he couldn't help it, it was the day, he knew what to expect, no, correction, he knew he shouldn't know what to expect and that was why he was on edge and having a hard time with Sirius around who took everything easy and calm, the total opposite from him, also, that he still didn't trust him all that much, Regulus had told him that he could be friends with Sirius and he knew he could, even if Bart sometimes disagreed so low everyone could hear him but even then it was hard because Sirius had hurt someone he loves, his family and also at the end he would always choose Regulus even if he didn't ask for it, so maybe he could be friend without pushing for more, to know more, to learn more and gain more, maybe he could play it safe and just be a friend in the school and nothing more. Just maybe. Two steps from his lockers he stopped, that was just too close, he needed to be more cautious but he had been thinking too hard.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Sirius appeared out of nowhere, as always he seemed to have picked himself up, because yes Remus noticed that he hadn't taken that well the order he had said and what he didn't share with him, he knew that even if Sirius wanted to play it like he didn't get hurt that easily he wasn't a great actor, Regulus was better at that and Remus hated that.  
Again while thinking he didn't notice that he had put the code in his locker but he hadn't opened it and he was deciding all the options when Sirius started opening it "Wait! No!" And he was blocking his face waiting for the worst when thirty seconds pass and nothing happened, so he moved his arms to see that Sirius was looking at him and the locker looked the same as yesterday, weird. Sirius was smiling at him "What were you expecting?"  
Remus collected his things and started walking again, waiting for anything because he was taking his time and now he was looking everywhere, so he didnt hear what Sirius told him and in a blink of an eye he was at his classroom, ready to open the door when he saw Hemione walking fast at him, she had a goo sustenance on her that looked suspicious, it was of a furious pink and she was leaving a path wherever she went, it was weird and Remus could see the first victim of the day and it was in that moment that he opened the door and a bomb of color powder with thousand of ballons fall on him and yes this was minor compared to other times, and it was when Hermione arrived that he saw the letter hanging from the door, he grabbed the letter and without opening it he grabbed Hermione wrist and looked at her "Regulus." And they left, he knew he was forgetting something, but it didn't matter now.

 

  
**\-------**

 

  
"I guess I will see you later" Sirius turned around and left for his class, time had passed but he hadn't made any improvement with Remus who still, from time to time, forgot he existed.

 

  
**\-------**

 

James wasn't a jealous type, he was not and even if he was, which he wasn't, he suppose he should be jealous if he liked that person so he was safe because he didn't like Regulus, he did not, he wasn't jealous that after days of coming early and working the small sentences of Regulus to form something more he had finally got a full paragraph of Regulus explaining to him how he had twisted his hand playing football because he was used to volleyball and he was happy listening, commenting in the right moments and laughing when he should, it was going great because Regulus was sharing and maybe his face was still close off to him but he could see that his words were the truth so he was happy, until he wasn't because some music started sounding in his class and Regulus was hiding his face and everyone was looking to the door where a band was entering the class a band that was singing "Oh happy day it is, a glorious day it is, because it is Barty day, joyous and wonderful day Barty day is" It was the worst song he had heard his whole life, the singers didn't know how to sing and the guitars where out of tune, so everyone was laughing because it was obvious it was on purpose, and James would have been laughing if it hadn't stopped his moment but then the song stopped and maybe everything could return to normal, but no, because then out of nowhere Bart appeared with a rose on his lips and two of the boys from the band where holding a pamphlet that said: _Will you, Regie-Boo, accompany me on my Barty's day?_. And yes everyone was awwing or wolfing, and James should have joined them but he wasn't because he didn't understand and he didn't found it funny anymore, even do he could see a gooey Hermione and a colourful Remus laughing from the door, something that told him that it seemed it was an in-joke of them, but no he couldn't shake this emotion off of him, he stopped looking at them and decided to look at Regulus.

 

Regulus who was looking at everyone, while he opened the window and started getting out of the window "I will just go" His face was red and his voice was low and he was the cutest boy he had ever seen, and everyone was clapping and laughing while he tried to escape from everything, and he was smiling a little and James like him.

 

Fuck.

 

James likes Regulus.

 

Oh, shit.

 


	6. This is not a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Regulus share a moment,  
> Barty and Regulus share a secret  
> and James tells the truth.  
> And somehow we only get the whole story of only one of those three.

He was panicking, it was obvious by the way he was walking, fast and without direction, walking in the opposite direction because everyone was going to have lunch but he was escaping because he needed to breathe because he was not ready, and maybe he was a brave man, a leader, a daredevil but he was a child who remembered the last heartache he suffered and who also knew that this was the worst person to have a crush on and because Sirius.  
He has always been a go big or go home kind of guy and this time was an example of that, this time he didn't go big, he went for extra-large.

 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit"

 

He was against the wall that had the blackboard, and he could feel the chalk that was falling like snow and painting his hair, but he didn't care because he needed to breathe and to think, because he messed up, and big time.

 

"James?" Of-fucking-course he will be this unlucky because he was trying to hide and this is what happened his crush found him, God, he had started calling him a "crush", disgusting, pathetic...amazing. "Regulus"

 

"What are you doing here?"Regulus was walking to him, it seemed he had hidden in the back, behind the balls, and James should ask him how he got inside the room when only him, the coach, and other captains of other sports had the keys, but he could see the broken window and he figure it out without asking, "Hiding, and you?" Regulus sat next to him, but with enough distance that they could fit Remus between the two of them.

 

"Same" They stayed in silence for a few minutes, they were far from anyone in the school as it was a high possibility that everyone was outside or in the cafeteria, so they were alone in that part of the school, it took James a few minutes before grabbing the courage to look at Regulus, and Regulus had his eyes closed while he had his head against the wall, and his legs were crossed and it was then that he saw that his right hand was holding his left hand that was bleeding slowly, it almost seemed that it was healed (weird) but not completely and James thanked that he had taken the time to get to know this place and that it was his safe heaven so he had hidden an emergency kit, because he had arrived here too many times wounded, so without saying anything he went for his first aid kit and once he had it he sat in front of Regulus and grabbed his hand, his cold, long, beautiful fingers, that was the first time that he was touching. "What are you doing?" Regulus was looking straight at him, with his grey eyes trying to read him, and it was in that moment that James took notice of what he was doing and he started blushing under the watchful eye of his crush, and dammit he was James Potter he didn't blush, so he bit his tongue and look at Regulus "Being a good Christian" he was almost over while he bandages the small wound "You are a Christian?"

 

"Ha! No way, Jose" He was smiling, and he let go of Regulus hand even do he didn't want to let go but he knew it would look weird keep holding on when he hadn't had an excuse to hold it, while he was hiding his first aid kit it was when Regulus started talking "I am hiding from Barty"

 

He sat next to Regulus, leaving a little space but not as much as before and he was glad that Regulus didn't say anything "You are now supposed to say why you are hiding"

 

"Am I?" And Regulus was looking with that blank face of his and James knew he couldn't lie "Hiding from my feelings" and he decided not to lie because maybe he had half a plan and ten minutes more before he had to face reality. "We could talk about it...." And James could read between the lines.  
They sat in silence again, for a minute, before Regulus got up and James was afraid that he was about to leave, that he was ready to stop hiding, however, he went to where to balls were and grabbed one "Or we could play" And they didn't have a lot of space and the roof was close enough to make it difficult, but they started playing, making easy tosses and smiling, and time just flew between them, and it took them two seconds before they went to open the door to go their separate ways because the bell had ranged and it was time, "Thank you" It wasn't a smile, but it was almost there, because his eyes were bright and clear and damn James was screwed "Hey! If you ever need to hide...I have a key" And he got only a nod and a wave as recognition but it was enough.

  
\-----

  
"Where do you think he is?" Hermione was reading the biography of Ada Lovelace while she was talking to Remus who was drinking from a mix that Newt had prepared for him with a little bit of blood, Barty was sleeping on Remus lap, something about preparing everything for that night and the invitations for them and Newt (His invitation had been private as they couldn't disclose that they knew each other) so he was sleeping during lunch, and now they had a free period so they were on the roof reading, absorbing as much sun as they could, and catching on sleep.

 

"Regulus? Probably hiding in some room" He was reading the Batman's comic and he was fine and happy, he was relaxing and taking time to recover from the joke that Bart had done and he was used to Regulus disappearing after the invitations were sent it was his MO, his way of coping, they didn't judge, they let him have his time so they could have Regulus back.

 

"In the gym closet" came Barty's voice, and Remus wasn't surprised he had seen Barty looking for Regulus, he always checked to see that Regulus was fine, that he didn't hurt himself, that he was in a safe place and that Bart could reach him, the three of them knew what the other knew and if Remus try to explain it gave a headache so he never explained it, and also it was their thing.

 

Remus was the first to notice that Regulus was coming their way, as Hermione was inversed in her reading and just an apprentice of Newt and Barty was finally asleep so it had been his job to wake him up, it was when Regulus was about to enter that Barty ran to him and jumped scared him, but Regulus was ready because it was their thing, so instead he ended with a Barty that was holding on to him as he was a koala and Regulus just petted him and sat with Barty holding on to him, "You are hurt" Remus hadn't got a chance to see the wound but he had smelled the blood the moment that Regulus had set foot in the roof so it was a reflex that he gave Regulus the drink he had and they stayed like that in silence, reading and no one asking how was it that Regulus hurt himself or who was it that patch Regulus up. They just sat in silence, with each falling into their respective places and the actions they were previously doing, while they waited for the last part of their little group. And he arrived with a trail of papers and red cheeks, he was spluttering words after words but Remus and all knew him so they tried to calm him.

 

"Shall we?" Newt was extending Hermione his hand, she tried to hide her blush but it was a futile intent with vampires around them, what was even more interesting was that Newt didn't realise the blush in Hermione and they could be good people and help their oldest friend and their new friend, but they didn't because it was fun and they knew Newt so they let them appareate to their home, while Barty got a hold of a sleepy Regulus "Race you" Remus was smiling because sometimes Barty was so predictable "Catch me if you can" And they were off.

  
\------

 

  
"We need to talk"

 

  
"About?"

 

  
"Your brother"

 

  
\------

 

  
"Pink?! Why did it have to be pink?" Regulus was mourning the temporary loss of his black hair that was now pink and been adorn by a crown of flowers that Barty was trying to do by following a youtube video, and the crown look ok (if you were blind from on eye and saw the glass full) Barty had paint in his face, a torn white shirt, his hair was dishevelled but he was smiling even do he look awful and that made Regulus happy even do he hated this and he didn't like the colour pink.

 

  
"I needed to know if it works"

 

  
"But why pink?"

 

  
"Why? Because you love pink" And now Barty was looking at him like a lost puppy and he wasn't stupid he knew it was just an act, he just knew it, but even then he decided to play dumb.

 

  
"No, I love black, dark green, dark purple, everything dark but not pink, never pink"

 

  
"Oh, my bad" Ha, yeah right, Barty never made a mistake like this about them, because he knew and remember everything about them, so this was on purpose, Regulus knew it, but whatever, it was Barty day, it wasn't as bad as it could have been "So, did you have a nice day?" And there it was, the truth that no one knew, not even Remus, it was one of the secrets that they kept between them, Remus knew that there was something else in this day but he never asked, because he knew about respect and privacy, something that the three of them respected as the one of their top three (unsaid) rules in their lives, that they had secrets between them and secrets that they never heard, they were vampires, it had been a long life, one starts collecting secrets and sometimes you just stop sharing, because they are yours, they are you.  
And this was the secret that made Barty and Regulus.

 

  
\-----

 

"Regulus?"

 

  
"Yeap" James didn't some, scratch that, James didn't smoke all the time, only in stressful moments, parties, reunions and before important exams. And this was a nervwrecking moment where he needed a cigarette.

 

  
"What about him?"

 

  
"I like him" And with that James was opening his second box of cigarettes of the day.

 

  
\------

 

"But what is Barty's day?" They were sipping tea from broken cups of teas and eating a variety of biscuits that Barty had made and acquired (for Hermione and Newt) as Barty wanted to have a tea party like the one in Alice in Wonderland, and it was amazing. "I first googled it because I thought maybe it has something to do with history" At that Remus had to hide a small laugh "But I now know that, that was a mistake but what is Barty's day?"

 

Newt was sinking half of a cookie into his cup of tea when he decided to help the new part of his little group to understand better "Is his birthday"

 

"Well, not exactly, it isn't the anniversary of the day he was born but the anniversary of the day he turned, but to Barty, it is his birthday, the day his life started" It had been Remus who was sipping his third cup of hot cocoa, who gave her the whole facts, and Hermione now understood the importance of the day, it was Barty's day.

 

  
"Well then, happy Barty's day!" And in honour of Alice in Wonderland they made a ruckus while they clang their cups and they celebrated with a food war.

 

\-----

 

The sun was setting. when Barty brought out a hidden flask from a tree nearby, it had a concoction of alcohol and blood that Regulus didn't want to know, he just took the offered flask without thinking about it. "I had a good day"

 

Regulus touched his healed hand that still had the gauze that James had used to treat it and he smiles ad the memory of it as with the rest of the memory of that day "Me too, an amazing one, it will be difficult to top this one next year"

 

"Is that a challenge I hear" Barty was up and above looking at him as he drank from his flask "Because challenge accepted!" Regulus started smoking while Barty started to scream to the top of his lungs "Challenge accepted!"

 

And Regulus was laughing because that was carefree and young Barty who could always make him laugh and who always ended this day the same way,  
"Happy birthday Barty" And Barty bow to him and then smile at him "Happy birthday to you Regulus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry! At first it was just a block then I got lazy, and I am a disgrace, you have permission to hate me, sorry, I don't know when I will update this FF but I will update it and finish it, I can't promise that I won't disappear again because that would be a lie.  
> The secret between B and R is about the dual birthday  
> Next chapter we will know more about the James part,  
> and yes it's short, sorry!  
> I hope you like it!!!


	7. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is a sucker,  
> Barty and Peter are plotting,  
> Sirius has a really stupid plan,  
> Remus is somehow in the middle  
> and Regulus isn't hungry, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's weird, I know, sorry, hope you like it and thanks for all the support!

"What happened to your hair?"

  
"What happened to your face?"

The two questions have been said at the same time, but they had a different story behind them. And also they were asked by different persons at different times.

  
_**\----** _

"You like him?" There were disgust and venom in that word and James knew he was screwed that he had made a mistake, that there was a reason friends were before potential partners, but he couldn't stop his feelings and he couldn't lie, he liked Regulus and he was best friends with Sirius and he wanted both, he was selfish and wanted both. "Yes" And at that moment when he saw the punch coming to him, he didn't think of defence, block or response, he just thought that he wanted another cigarette and he had it coming.

  
\----

"Oh, you know me, picking fights and getting hit in my perfect, beautiful, attractive face" He had been wearing glasses, thinking he was oh so smart by wearing them, that no one would suspect or ask, he thought it was as good as makeup but alas it wasn't

"Yeah, I know you and you never let anyone hit your face, your balls? Sure, your stomach? Perfect, but your face? Hah! No!, so, what the hell happened and why didn't you call me?" Yeap, he saw this one coming, the questions and how he knew him, because he had fought alongside him, and James couldn't lie to him, but hey, he did try and failed, miserable, and he did have a backup story but it was shit and he would know, and they were standing outside school grounds and people keep watching their way while they walk to school, so he grabbed his cap because he had lost his glasses.

"I...you know...it was...and then..." And ok, he was a better lier than this, he had to lie his ass off some finals, he was a charmer, he could charm the pants off of anyone, except maybe one person in the world and of course, it was the same person making the questions.

"Hi, guys!"

And James couldn't lie, "Pete hit me"

  
"What?!"

  
"Funny, I said the same thing!"

\----

"You punch me!"

  
"Fuck! It hurts! Ice! I need Ice! Shit!"

  
"You punch me!

  
"Fucking hell it hurts!"

  
"You bastard!"

  
\-----

"Yeah, I hit him"

  
"Pete? My Peter? My little munchkin? No! Never!"

  
"Hey! Why is it so hard to believe?"

  
"I kiss Mary, the girl you fancy, and you didn't hit me"

  
"No, but he did put itch powder in all your boxers"

  
"Yeah, I had to buy new boxers, thanks Pete"

  
"Next time you will think twice before kissing the girl I like"

  
"Not likely, come on! it's me, everyone wants me"

  
And that's was their cue, they kept walking to the school's door without Sirius who was smiling to anyone who looks at him and he was preening like a peacock, a narcissist, that was a fast runner. "Wait, wait, but why did you hit Jamie?"

"He is a prick"

  
"Hey!"

  
\-----

"You did ask me to act as Sirius"

  
"So you punch me?"

  
"Yeap and you are welcome"

  
"Welcome? I am bruising, my beautiful, perfect, handsome face is bruising and you say: you are welcome? Are you mental?"

  
"Mate, come on, I should have kicked you, spit on you, disown you, break your bones and sell your organs and then dispose of your remains, I went soft on you, so you are welcome"

  
And yes, he was right, Sirius would have killed him, what the hell was he thinking?

  
"So Regulus?"

  
Oh, right, he wasn't thinking.

  
\----

"And?"

  
"And what?"

  
"Why did you fight?"

  
"He said that they were on a break!"

  
"Is that the bell?"

  
"No, it's not! Come back! James Ignotus Josefina Raymundo de los dolores Potter come back right now or so help me Satan!"

"What? I can't hear you! I am so far away" He was ten steps away, the bell hadn't rung and there weren't a lot of people around of them, "You love me? Aw, honey! I love you too!"

  
"No! James! Come back!"

\----

"Your hair! What happened?"

  
Regulus had tried to hide his hair, he had asked Newt for help but surprisingly he couldn't help, then all his hats and caps disappear, and he wouldn't use a wig, and Remus wouldn't let him skip school with the excuse of a bad hair day, and it was kind of ridiculous when you thought about he was the older but Remus was the voice of reason and that was the reason why he was hiding in the same room as the last time, and he thought that maybe this time he would be alone, but now, now he thought that he was having a bad day, because there he was, again, James Potter.

  
"Barry, your eye?"

  
If he thought that the cap he was wearing was helping him to hide that awful bruise then he was wrong.

  
"Peter"

  
James sat next to them, but with enough space that Remus or Hermione could fit, they sat in silence like last time, except that this time, Regulus was the one to break the silence.

  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" And yes, that was rich coming from him who should also be in class with him, but bad hair day, and with that in mind he started touching his hair in a nervous move. "Really, kettle?" And, Oh God, he was soft laughing of that bad joke, and it was wrong and ok, maybe he was also smiling, but he was tired and it was one of those dumb jokes that everyone laughs.

"We had a substitute today and I didn't feel like going, you?"

  
"Same" And thank God for Barty who taught him the basic of talking like a kid of his age.

"Fuck, I need a smoke!" Maybe, just maybe, Regulus had been so mad with everyone that he had left the house before breakfast, before anyone woke up, so he hadn't had breakfast or dinner, and he was hungry, he could control it, he wouldn't drink from James (mmm) but he did need a smoke to control the urges also it always work form him to take the edge off his anxiety, it calm him.

  
"We could go to the roof" And Regulus could have sworn that at that moment the hazel eyes of James were twinkling.

  
"I won't go out like this" God, please no, please, no, he was, he was pouting, he could feel it, and that was the worst, he didn't lose control of his hunger, he loses control on himself, he was open, he acted like he would if James was someone he could trust and this was well, it could be worse, it could be Sirius, James was alright.

  
"Ok" And James was standing up, maybe he was leaving without him, but then Regulus felt a light pressure on his head, and when he looked up, he saw that James was without his cap and he could see his bruise as clear as day, and James was smiling "Shall we?"

  
"We shall" And this was the reason why James was alright, he didn't trust him all that much but maybe, perhaps, probably, he could.

  
\-----

"I said the lockers"

  
"But, is that public enough? We want public humiliation"

  
"True, true, during practice?"

  
"That is a good one, but we can do it better..."

  
"During a match!!"

  
"Yes my padawan, yesss, during a match"

  
And cue evil laugh

  
"What are you doing?"

  
Fuck, James.

  
"Nothing!"

  
And they started hiding every piece of paper they had laid put on the floor.

  
"Right because that isn't suspicious"

  
And, Regulus?

  
"We were just studying for the exam of tomorrow"

  
"We have an exam?!"

  
If he had an exam tomorrow he was screwed because he couldn't remember even which subject he was taking, and it didn't seem as he was lying, but at that moment what was important to him was the way that James was smiling and how close Regulus and him were standing, and James even gave him a cigarette (thing he never does because he is a judgy bastard with how people smoke), and this was what he was worry about, that James couldn't hide his feelings but, by some miracle and laugh from the Gods, Regulus didn't see it, and he just knew this one was going to kill him with tension and frustration from this two idiots.

  
"Reggie! I miss you my little kitten!"

  
And then it was all broken because of his partner in crime, one Bartemius Crouch Jr, it had been unexpected when they joined forces but when push came to push they united as one but now, now Barty was ruining what appears to be a moment between James and Regulus. Peter, hated seen how the smile disappears from James and how he took two steps from Regulus because Barty had lunged himself to Regulus and was hugging him as his life depended on him.

  
"So, what you are doing?"

 

Yes, Peter could that, he could distract his friend from seen his crush been cuddled to death by another boy, he could be the friend that he needed now.

  
"Get off!"

  
"Are you still mad?"

  
Ok, so he was going to distract James with his awesome plan and maybe try to steal a cigarette but now, now it was more interesting to see how Regulus push away Barty, who was pouting at him, while Regulus show that it was possible to smoke like he was a dragon, an angry, scary, dragon and Peter couldn't understand how it was that Barty wasn't scared, in fact he was smiling.

  
"You dyed my hair pink!"

  
Ah, it now made sense why the cap, that it didn't hide much, but enough.

  
"And you look awesome!"

  
"I already looked awesome as I was!"

  
Peter didn't want to admit it because it wouldn't be fair to James but it looks like a lovers quarrels from his point of view, but, and it is a big but, at the same time it looked like a fight between brothers, the problem was that Peter wasn't sure which was the one that could define better this fight.

  
"Yes, but now you are awesomer!"

  
"That's not even a word"

  
"It should"

  
"You are impossible"

  
"Ah! I know!"

  
And then Barty was jumping excited and running to his bag that was right next to James, and from there he got a Tupperware that had what look like slices of cold pizza.

  
"Here, you didn't eat today right?"

  
"I don't...I..." Was Regulus pouting? "I don't need it"

  
"You do, you really do, trust me"

  
God, he was, he was pouting, with his cross arms and fine, he was kind of cute, with his pink hair, and cap, shorter statute, the pout and the stomach that was rumbling, maybe he could see what James saw, oh and James, James was smiling and trying to take a photo with his cell phone, and again Peter wanted to know how it was that Regulus didn't found out about James when he was so obvious. Idiots.

  
"I don't"

  
"I would tell Remus"

  
"You wouldn't"

  
"Oh, I would"

  
"Well, I don't care, tell him, I would tell him you skipped class and about the prank"

  
"No"

  
"Yes"

  
Brothers, they looked like brothers, with crossed arms, killing glares and stupid fights, and the stupid staring contest, and it seemed that Remus was the big brother or the father to this two idiots.

  
"Fine" Regulus turn around and walk to them and grabbed James wrist like it didn't mean anything like it wasn't abnormal from him to do that (Peter didn't know him that much but what he did notice was that Regulus was cold with everyone except with Remus, Barty and Hermione) but Barty was looking at him with a shock expression and James had his mouth wide opened "Let's go, Potter" Ah, now it made sense, it was another move form this stupid fight and the shock expression was an angry one, and now Peter thought it was a lovers quarrel, Regulus started walking away with James.

  
"Regulus Black you come back this instance!" He didn't.

  
"Petes let's go"

  
God, why him?

  
_**\------** _

"Pleeeeeaseeee?"

  
"No"

  
"Pleeeeeaseeeeeeee"

  
"No, and you are just adding E"

 

"Pleeeeeaseeee with a cherry on top"

  
"Still no"

  
"Pleeeeaseee I need you!"

  
"And I need to study!"

  
"What for? We are what in the fifth week?"

  
"We are well into the third month and we have a test tomorrow"

  
"We do? Go figure" Silence for ten seconds and "Pleeeeeeaseeeeee"

  
"Pleaaaaseeee, pleeeeaseee, pleeeeaseeee, I won't stop, pleeeeeaseeee"

  
"Fine, fine, ten minutes"

  
"Fifteen"

  
"Ten"

  
"Twenty"

  
"Ten."

  
"Twenty-five"

  
"Ten. Keep it up and you will lose another minute."

  
"Ok, ten" in low voice "plus fifteen"

  
"God, let's just go"

  
Luckily for them, there was no one around.

  
"Go grab it, be fast"

  
"Thank you, Remus!"

  
And was he going to hug him?

  
_**\-----** _

 

Being honest Regulus didn't know where he was going he was mad, unreasonable mad he knew, but he was hungry and with pink hair, and he had an idiot for a friend and James was there and he was moody so he grabbed James and he ran, he ran away from the pizza and Barty, he ran from giving in, and he was walking fast and he had almost forgotten that James was there, except, except that James was warm, and he talked, he distracted him from his hunger and his mood, he was there, and that felt nice, it brought a calm that he didn't usually felt.

  
"Why are we stopping?"

  
Stopping? Oh, right, stopping he hear something that attracted his attention, something that he needed and also that was safer that one James Potter. And that something was behind the doors they were standing, the doors that usually lead to the place that he hides, the place that he shared with James.

  
"Black..."

  
"Moony!"

  
Also, it was Remus and he needed him, he needed a hug from him, even do he was still a little mad with him with the whole no skipping school, but it was Moony, so whatever, he neede Remus.

  
"Hey, hey, what's the matter?"

  
"I have pink hair, I didn't sleep and I am hungry!"

  
"I did offer you food!"

  
"Yes, but I don't want your dirty pizza!"

  
Of course, Barty would follow and it seemed he dragged Peter with him.

  
"I made that pizza"

  
"Oh, you did?"

  
Damn it, Remus made the best pizza, it had something to do with the two years that Remus dedicated in Italy to learn to cook a pizza, for pasta he dedicated three years and for desserts he gave four, while he and Barty were learning about football and tasting the food that Remus cooked with a good bottle of wine. He now wanted that pizza. But no, he was angry, mad, and hungry.

  
"It is your favourite"

  
"With extra cheese and chorizo español"

  
God he wanted, but no, he had to maintain his ground, even if it was childish and by the way that Remus was sighing and holding him tighter Remus knew he was about to say no.

  
_**\-----** _

  
Another fail plan thanks to one Regulus, well back to the board and also to get the hell out of this moment that Remus and Regulus seemed to be sharing, he did notice that James came with Regulus and he had questions but then he did saw Barty came with Peter and maybe they were all together and it was just a coincidence, and maybe Sirius wanted to believe that.

  
"Jamie, come on, you are buying me lunch!"

  
It took James three seconds to recompose himself and follow him with Peter that was handing some kind of paper to Barty.

  
"Ah!, and Remus you owe me twenty-five minutes"

  
"Ten"

  
So maybe his really stupid plan hadn't been a complete failure.

  
_**\-----** _

  
"Hey! catch!" Regulus was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Remus and Barty when a wild sandwich tuna appear out of nowhere.

 

"What's this?"

  
"A tuna sandwich, you do know what a sandwich is, right?"

 

"Ha.Ha.Ha. I mean, why?"

  
"I am assuming that you didn't eat, right? And I bought that for me but I'm full and I didn't want it to go to waste, so everybody wins"

  
"Thank you" Regulus wanted to suspect and call James on his lie because it was an obvious lie and also know why he cared this much, but it was probably because he was the captain or something stupid like that "Eat. You shouldn't skip your meals" And he took a bite, even do this food wasn't nutritive for him and it hurt his stomach, he took a bite because James looks so proud and happy that he had to take a bite.

  
"Good, good, so you skipped class?" Ah, yes, Remus had let him skip class after he didn't eat the pizza, the condition had been to wait for them and for to later go hunting with him or Barty, also he said that he would help him with his hair even do Barty protested and pouted. "Yeap, you?"

  
"Sort of, I went to some but not the last one, so I found out they gave us an assignment that we have to deliver in two weeks from now and we can do it in groups of two and I was wondering if..."

  
"Regulus!"

  
He lifted his hand to let them know to wait for them for just a minute, he could give James a minutes after he brought him that awful tuna sandwich, "You were saying?"

"Ah, right, do you want to be my partner?"

  
"Sure" It wasn't like he knew anyone else in the class so Potter was a safe bet "Great, we can talk it tomorrow if you want" Regulus was standing up and putting back the book he had been reading before the tuna attack, "Yes, sorry I have to go before..."

  
"Give me an R!"

  
"That happens!" And now his stupid friends were trying to imitate the cheerlader, even do they couldn't and it was sad and pathetic but it was his friends and he was smiling. "Yeah, yeah, we can talk it tomorrow after practice?"

  
"Great!" And he was leaving fast when he remembers "Potter! your cap!"

  
"No, keep it"

  
"Give us a G!"

  
"Yes"

  
"Give us a U"

  
"Regulus! Wait!"

  
"What?"

 

_**\----** _

 

Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it

 

"I just wanted to say that I like your hair like this" Shit.

 

  
_**\----** _

 

"Oh" Why did he feel warmer all of the sudden?

  
"Give us an S"

  
"I...Have to..." And his words were failing him, shit, shit abbort abbort, run, escape.

  
**_\------_ **

 

Regulus practically ran away from there while James couldn't move because he felt like his heart was about to explode, because Regulus was blushing and there was a small smile, a smile that he hadn't seen before, and God, he was about to die from a heart attack and his stomach hurt and he was laughing.

God, he had it bad.

  
_**\-----** _

 

"What was that?"

  
"Nothing, let's just go!"

  
"Reggie, are you blushing?"

  
"Shut it"

  
"Oh. My. God!"

  
And he didn't need Remus and Hermione, he just needed Barty that was quiet and was looking at him, he just needed him, so he went and grabbed his hand and tried to escape. Tried being the keyword.

  
"Our little Regulus has gone and got himself a boyfriend!"

  
Fine, he didn't need them, he could break the door or a window. Idiots.

  
"Aw, he is all grown up!"

  
"Do you need the talk?"

  
"Remus!"

  
"I should talk to him!"

  
"You will not"

  
"But I need to know his intentions with our little Reggie"

  
"There are no intentions can we just go, please?" And now he was begging, what is happening to him? "Fine, fine, let's go, Newt is probably waiting for us" And thank God for Hermione "We have to tell him about Reggie crush on James Potter"

  
"Mione!"

  
They were all laughing like the hyenas they were and Regulus was leaving.

  
"Ok, ok, we are going, wait up!" He did stop, they were his family even if they were idiots "Bye James!"

  
"See you tomorrow James!"

 

"We will take care of Reggie for you James!"

  
And no, he didn't have any family left.

 

_**\-----** _

 

It was after, while Regulus was been feed by Newt and Hermione who had ranted at him for an hour and a half for not eating, that Remus and Barty were sitting in the porch drinking a warm cup of peppermint blood (a speciality of Newt)

  
"Tomorrow we are talking with Potter?"

  
"Of course"

 


	8. Under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is screwed  
> Someone should teach Sirius about karma because it's a bitch and it's only beginning  
> Remus talks like a weird version of dad meet Dumbledore  
> Hermione leads the lamb to the slaughterhouse  
> Barty needs his 12 hours sleep, like come on!  
> And Regulus is feeling, what the hell is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I am back, I thought I was going to write sooner and not be a lazy bum, but alas, I am a lazy bum, so you can hate me because dude I am a disaster and I procrastinate like no other, sorry, I was going to write sooner but I kept pushing it and pushing it and well, a year passed, (hahaha a joke, bad one but hahaha, happy new year), so yeap, I won't promise anything because, LAZY BUM, but I will try...So sorry, and thank you for your patience and support!

-Come on, we have to get there before him

 

-But...it's 6 in the morning

 

-You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm

 

-Well, I don't want any worm

 

-Come on, let's go, off we go

 

-No, I am staying here, warm and safe

 

-Don't make me go for the bucket

 

-You wouldn't

 

-I would

 

-No

 

-Yes

 

Silence

 

-He wouldn't

 

Splash!

 

-Son of a...!

 

-Shall we?

 

-I fucking hate you

 

-Love you too, remember to grab a sweater

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
Beep! Beep! Beep!

 

  
-Whaaat?

 

He looks at the watch, then he looked again

 

  
-Fucking hell!

 

  
And he fell from his bed

 

  
**\--------**

 

-Did you change his alarm?

 

  
-Yeap

 

  
-Good good, they are near, remember you will only get a few minutes

 

  
-Yes, I know, are you sure there isn't any other option?

 

  
-Unless you think of another one, no

 

  
He lighted a cigarette while they waited for them to arrive.

 

  
-He isn't that bad

 

  
-I don't care...they are here

 

  
**\------**

 

-And then I told him: "No, you drop it"

 

  
-But if he did...

 

  
-Yes it would explode

 

  
-Then?

  
-Then the turtle appear!

 

  
-The turtle?

 

  
-Yes, it stepped on my left foot, that made me throw it right at his chest

 

  
-Oh, God no!

 

  
-Yes, it was everywhere and...

 

  
-And?

 

  
-Is that Remus?!- He stopped to look, right in the middle of the story- It is-

 

  
-And off he goes, classic

 

  
-Barty? What are you doing here? ...This early, I mean

  
It was true that they started practice at eight in the morning, but even for Barty this was early, as he was usually the last to arrive of the trio, but this day he was sitting against the door and smoking what looked like his second cigarette of the day.

 

  
-Getting the worm

 

  
-What?

 

  
-Can you believe Sirius? Leaving us for...

 

  
-Captain, my captain, just the person I wanted to see

 

  
-Shit

 

  
Barty was smiling like the cat that got the cream and James was taking a few steps back while he looked a little peckish, and a few shades whiter than normal, he was worry because it was Barty who was smiling and James look ready to run, but, he was cold and hungry so he just grabbed the keys from James and opened the gym.

 

  
**\------**

 

Barty grabbed James by his shoulders and he was holding him hard, hard as he could without breaking any bone. Not yet anyway.

 

  
-Jamie-Pooh, shall we?

 

  
He was leading James to somewhere far from the open door that Peter left behind, and Barty was enjoying this because he could see a small fear that James was letting show.

 

  
-Look, I fucking didn't do anything

 

  
-Then, why do you look so scared?

 

  
James had a very dirty mouth, and well he couldn't deny that that was a plus for Regulus that also had a colourful mouth, he even dares say that worst than the one that he had.

 

  
-Because is wise to be scare when you don't know the reason as to why someone is cornering you

 

  
-Fine, why did you gave that awful sandwich to Reggie?

 

  
-Why do you say it was awful?

 

  
-You didn't answer my question

 

  
-And you didn't answer mine

 

  
The nerve of some people, and maybe, just maybe, Barty was a little volatile when he didn't get his twelve hours sleep and he was poking James with his fingers while he talked at him, because James was taller and he had just slept ten hours, life was hard for him that day -I asked first- And when James rolled his eyes, he knew he had won, ha!

 

  
-Because he hadn't eaten anything

 

  
-And why...- And James was looking at him while tutting him, ah, right, the question -I may have stolen a bite from Reggie-

 

  
-Of course, and why do you care about the whole sandwich situation?

 

  
-Hey! I was going to ask

 

  
-Well, you didn't

 

  
God, he was smiling and it seemed that Barty had lost his power of intimidation if he was smiling, but fuck if he wasn't right -Because...it was weird, like, who gives someone a sandwich because they are worried that they didn't eat? It's weird- And yes, that wasn't his best lie, but he was sleepy and he didn't see it coming this way, also this way he may get his answer, so perhaps he didn't screw it.

 

  
-It isn't weird, any caring friend would have done that

 

  
-Ah, then he is just a friend?

 

  
-Well...

 

  
\-----

 

  
-Hey, where is Jamie? I should go look for him

 

  
Fuck, no, Sirius would make everything more difficult, think Remus, think.

 

**\-------**

 

Ah, yes, Peter knew that look in James face that meant he didn't know what to say, he was a good liar but he couldn't lie about his feelings, so he was screwed and at the same time, he could see that Sirius had noticed the disappearance of James.  
It seemed he would have to save the day once more, God, what would they do without him?

 

  
-Ok, let's pair up!

 

  
And they had to thank their stars that he had been made co-captain because of his cold headed thinking instead of Sirius that was a firecracker.

 

  
**\--------**

 

Yes!

 

  
-Well, we should pick this up another time

 

  
He was winking at him and saluting while he strolls away, and Remus did cheat when he used his power to catch him and grab him.

 

  
-Do you want to pair with me?

 

  
He wasn't stupid, he may not be handsome as Regulus or with those rouge looks that Barty had but he was cute and beautiful in a kind of neglected and nerd, that is a rebel, kind of way, kind like Newt but more rebel than cute as Newt, so he knew that if he smiled sweetly and opened his eyes while he made himself look smaller than Sirius he may win him over.

 

  
-Yes!...ehm, I mean, yes, whatever

 

  
Easy peasy.

 

  
**\-------**

 

  
-Seems, we should get back

 

  
Save by Peter, It seemed he owes him some Oreos, again.

 

  
-Yes, so we can pair up

 

  
He was smirking, damn, he wasn't giving up, maybe he could run to Peter and hope for him to save him once more, or he could fake an injury but that would worry Sirius and the rest of the team, also he was no coward, but Barty was annoying and he would continue until he got his answer.

 

  
-Let's go

 

  
They were going and James was thinking of different options but he was without one, he was ready to accept his destiny when they set foot on the court, Hermione gave him a ball and Barty was walking ahead of him.

 

  
-Potter! There you are, I have been waiting for you

 

  
And red cheeks and dishevelled Regulus had grabbed his ball and was walking ahead of them, and if he looked at Barty he could see that he wasn't the only dumbfounded by this appearance.

 

  
-Well? Aren't you coming?

 

  
God, he was whipped, because it took him a second to smile and follow Regulus who was standing on the other side of the court.

 

  
-Reggie?

 

  
-Bart, come on you are with me

 

  
And thank Peter, he owes him more than Oreos.

 

  
-And I thought I was late, what a disgrace for the captain to be late

 

  
-I...wait! is that my cap?

 

  
-Less talking and more tossing

 

  
And, oh God, he was, he was wearing James cap and with a slight blush, and if he wasn't as used as he was to tossing he may have made a mistake but he caught it in time and he kept playing.

 

  
-What did Barty want?

 

  
-Oh...ehm...-It was easy, they were talking about him and James intentions, he wasn't an idiot he knew that that was where Barty was leading the conversation to, but he couldn't tell Regulus that -About the sandwich!-

 

  
-The sandwich?

 

 

-Spike and receive!

 

  
When Peter screamed that it was an obvious answer that Regulus would be spicking and he would be receiving but he wasn't prepared to receive a spike from Regulus, they did come with a punch.

 

  
-Yeah, the tuna sandwich?

 

  
-Oh, why?

 

  
Shit, he should have seen this one coming.

 

  
-He wanted to know my intentions, which was kind of ridiculous because they were obvious

 

  
-They were? And what was it's intention?

 

  
He kept walking right into it, he was practically digging his own tomb.

 

 

-Caring about a classmate that hadn't eaten

 

  
-Classmate?

 

  
-Yeap

 

  
-Oh, ok

 

  
And it may have been James imagination but he felt that the last spike was weaker, with a disappointing thump, and James was going to ask Regulus but Regulus wasn't looking at him, and he heard a light psst sound and he looked at his left to find Peter looking at him and rolling his eyes and mouthing him the word idiot and he wanted to know what he was talking about, and it seemed that luck was on his side when Hermione shouted for a short break to drink water.

 

  
**\-------**

 

  
-You idiot!

 

  
-Ow, Peter, that hurts

 

  
-Good!

 

  
Peter couldn't believe he had such an idiot as a friend, he was witness to all the crash and burn that had been that talk and James couldn't have spoken worse even if he was drunk, it was awful and bad, and an idiot thing to do, and the worst was Barty who was snickering and almost glowing because of the idiot of James, but he then he was growling when he saw Regulus face (that in his defence he had an amazing poker face but he saw it, it was just a few seconds but he was fast in noticing these things and he saw it)

 

  
-What did I do?

 

  
-Classmates?!

 

  
-What?

 

  
-You defined your relationship as classmates! You idiot! It was your chance to call him your friend and you defined him as a classmate, a simple, low, commoner classmate!

 

  
-Oh...

 

  
-Oh?

 

  
-I fucked up

 

  
-Well, that isn't new, what did you fuck up Jamie bear?

 

  
-The practice of today!- Of course, of course, the bastard would be fast on his feet at this moment and no in the other ones, even do this was an important moment to be fast on his feet- I didn't prepare anything, but luckily Pete did-

 

  
-Hey, look Peter boy saving the day!

 

  
-Yeah...thanks, Pete!

 

  
-Well, enough about you, now let's get back to me! Guys! Remus asked me to be his partner!

 

  
-Wait, his partner-partner?

 

  
-No, his partner for this practice

 

  
-But, didn't he, like, owe you?

 

  
-Well, yes, but it was fifteen minutes and it has been more than fifteen minutes!

 

  
-Wow!

 

  
-Hey, don't be an ass!

 

  
-What? Me? Never, I was just amazed that you have been tossing with Remus for more than fifteen minutes, it's like you almost have him, he must have fallen in love with you, for sure

 

  
-Really? You think so?

 

  
-No! You idiot!

 

  
-Oh...What should I do?

 

  
-I don't know maybe talk?

 

  
-Serve and receive everyone!

 

  
At that moment Peter noticed that James had been quiet during the whole ping pong talk about Remus, and when he looked at him he saw that James was looking at Regulus who at the same time was doing his best at trying to avoid James, and yes James was an idiot, but he may have an opportunity because Barty was coming to get him and if Regulus had changed partners and Barty hadn't left Peter that meant that James still had a chance to fix it, and that was he mouthed to James when he was leaving: Fix it!.

 

  
**\---------**

 

Regulus couldn't shake it off, he didn't know why, but he couldn't shake off the bad feeling that came when James called them classmates, only that. Classmates. And he knew that he shouldn't feel disappointed as it was what he always wanted, what he expected from the relationship from James, maybe team-mates.  
So he shouldn't feel like he felt, but he couldn't drop it. He felt sad, blue like he was hoping and wishing and now someone had broken those dreams that he didn't even know he had, it was weird.

 

  
-Are you alright?

 

  
Ah, he didn't want to talk to Remus or Barty that would know right away what happened, if not they could figure it out, and another possibility, the most probable was that they had been listening to their conversation, and he wasn't in the mood to answer their questions, question that he didn't even know how to answer, so he was ready to push them away but when he saw that it was Hermione, that had her hair in a ponytail and was watching him while offering him a bottle of water, he thought that she couldn't know, could she?

 

  
-Yes, just tired, thanks

 

  
He grabbed the bottle of water and he was surprised when he took the first sip of it to find that it was blood, well not blood, but something that was really similar and it could pass for it, and he was glad for this bottle because he needed it.

 

  
-Are you sure? I saw you talking to James...

 

  
Or maybe she did know, he should give her more credit, she wasn't just Newt pupil or his friend, she was an impressive person that didn't see, she observed.

 

  
-Oh, that? It was nothing- And he did the movement of shoulder of not caring, looking her straight to her eyes and not drinking any of the "blood" but by the smile on her face he could see that she wasn't buying it.

 

  
-Right, look I don't know James all that well, we hang and we have this but that's all, but what I do know is that he is that kind of person that when is nervous says the wrong thing

 

  
-But, why would he be nervous?

 

  
Hermione now was smiling at him and rolling her eyes as she said- Boys- in a sarcastic tone and he wanted to ask her again when he was tackled at the ground by Barty who was hugging him and licking his face, Barty had weirds ways of showing his love.

 

  
-Reggie! Here you are, we were looking for you

 

  
-Barty! We said we would give him some space- Remus was helping him by separating Barty from him and at the same time he was stealing the bottle of "blood" from his hands -Oh, is this the "water" that you and our friend have been working on?- Ah, yes, they had to use code names with Newt when they were around Sirius as they didn't know if he was listening or not but from what Regulus was seeing he didn't seem interested in their talk.

 

  
-Yes, yes it is, what do you think of it?

 

  
-I like it, it has a similar taste, it has the same proteins?

 

  
It was during their talk that Regulus stopped talking and Barty took his chance to hold his face in both of his hands and look him straight at his eyes. -Can I hit him with a loose ball?- He loved Barty because he didn't ask what James did, because he knew (even do Regulus didn't understand) and he didn't ask if Regulus wanted payback, no, he just asked permission to hit James because it was his payback, and Regulus looked at James, for a second, and he saw him looking right at them and he didn't know what to answer.

 

  
So he did the second best thing - Did Hermione said it was the end of the break?-

 

  
-No, she is still talking to Moony

 

 

-No, no, I heard her. Listen.

 

  
-Regulus, don't avoid the question

 

  
-Hermione! How long is this break?

 

  
Thank the Gods for Hermione because she took one look at the situation he was in and she smiled while she screamed -Serve and receive everyone!- and then Remus grabbed Barty and took him away, and when he thought that maybe he owed him one he saw that Moony was leaving with the bottle, so he didn't owe him anything.

 

  
He was walking to his side of his court, thinking that James was going to go to the other side as it was the closest to where he was standing, but when he turned around to look at him, he found that James was standing three steps away from him.

 

  
-James? You should be on the other side of the net

 

 

-Yes, I am going, but first I wanted to tell you something

 

 

-Yes?- Regulus didn't felt nervous or excited, he was a cool and collected vampire, he was a Black for God sake but for some reason James made him feel jittery and he didn't know if that was good or bad.

 

  
-I care about you because you are my friend

 

  
And he looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he shouldn't find it cute, but dear God Regulus found it cute and he was ready to answer, with an eloquent: "What?" but then James was saluting him, that what the even fuck? And running away. So, that left Regulus with only one option.

 

  
-You can

 

 

**\---------**

 

  
-Hey, Pete

 

  
-What?

 

  
-Do you see something weird between James and Regulus?

 

  
-Whaaaaaat? pfft, no...Weird how?

 

  
-I don't know weird

 

  
-Wow, explanation of the year there Sirius

 

  
-Oh, shut it!

 

  
And he was looking at James running to his place when someone hit him with a ball right at his head and he couldn't help to laugh at that.

 

  
**\------**

 

  
-Lily-pad! How are you this beautiful day?

 

 

-What do you want, Black?

 

 

-Ouch! Do you really think I want something? I may have only come to mingle

 

 

-Black, don't insult me with your lies, now tell me

 

 

-Always so cold Evans, fine, I just came to deliver an invitation to lunch with us, from one James Potter

 

 

-James?

 

  
-Yes, believe me, or not, you choose, I did my work, nice talking

 

  
And he left smiling with that, what he didn't say was that someone else was there, after all, they were in the middle of the corridor, but this, someone, was important and he had heard everything and maybe a part of this person was surprised another saw it coming but the bigger part of him was disappointed.

 

  
**\--------**

 

  
-So, will you help?

 

  
-What's the catch?

 

  
-No catch, I would even help you with your prank if you help us

 

  
-Mmm, promise?

 

  
-Yes.

 

  
-Ok, I'll help

 

  
**\---------**

 

  
-Where is he? Where is he?

 

  
-Sirius, I have something to tell you

 

  
-Not now Pete, where the hell is he?

 

  
-But it is important!

 

  
-From all the days to be late to lunch, he chooses this one, why?

 

  
-Now, if you listen to me

 

  
-Shit, fuck, merd, Evans is coming this way, quick hide!

 

  
-Black, are you honestly hiding behind Peter?

 

  
-You pass! Clever girl, Evans, that was a test and you pass

 

  
And she was rolling her eyes- Let me guess, he isn't coming- And now she had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot and Sirius was screwed, and what was even worst Peter had moved and now he was standing right in front of her.

 

  
-Well, you see...

 

  
-He is having lunch with Remus

 

  
-Yes! That! Wait, what?

 

  
-That he is having lunch with Remus

 

  
-How did you know?

 

  
-Unbelievable!- Evans left and Sirius could have stopped her but she was useless if James wasn't around and even he could admit that this wasn't his most clever plan of everything, he just wanted to test something and also maybe throw a wrench in between James and Regulus, even do he didn't know what it was, he wanted to put a stop to it.

 

 

-Remus invited us, that was what I wanted to tell you

 

  
-What?! You should have said something sooner!

 

  
-I tried!

 

  
They were walking fast, he had grabbed Petter arm and he was leading him, ehm, where exactly?

 

  
-Where to?

 

  
-What? Remus, you mean? Ah, yes, I don't know, it was with an expiring time and time's up

 

  
-Wait, what?

 

  
-You lost your chance, damn, I am hungry

 

  
And he was left standing alone in the corridor while Peter walks away, muttering something about Oreos and Coca Cola, and everything seemed upside down, and it some part of him, he felt like this was karma.

 

  
**\--------**

 

  
-Hey, where are you taking me?

 

  
-Wait and you shall see

 

  
Hermione didn't exactly know why she was in charge of leading James to their point of reunion, it may have been during that conversation that Remus and Barty, a conversation she wasn't paying attention because she was reading a paper that Newt had written about how to get ingredients of a potion without injurying magical creatures, it was fascinating and she was near the climax when Barty told her: "Right then, Hermione, that is your job" And she suspected that he knew she wasn't listening and that was why he gave her this task, and also because she was the one that James would trust the most.

 

  
She knocked the door five times, with an interval of ten seconds between each knock and now she was waiting for one of them to open the door, it seemed that Regulus had found this classroom a few days ago, a lost classroom that looked abandoned so they took it, it had a few tables and a chairs to sit, and also it had a guitar and a bass that they liked to play with, it was a good place to hang that they had made it theirs.

 

  
-Oh, great you are here!

 

  
-Barty?

 

  
-Reggie, look who is here!

 

  
And for what Hermione could see it seemed that they had already prepared the tables for lunch, also it seemed that Regulus didn't know about their guest.

 

  
-Potter? What is he doing here?

 

 

-Oh, am I late?

 

  
-No, no, just in time

 

  
Crap, maybe she had done something bad because Barty was smiling all teeth, Remus was wearing one fo his good sweater, Regulus was eying the windows while cracking his knuckles and James was standing still next to her. Maybe she had brought an antelope to a lion's den.

 

  
-James, my dear boy, what are you doing there, standing? Sit, sit, please

 

  
Remus was smiling while pushing James to a chair and Regulus was rolling his eyes and then glaring at Barty and Remus who were doing their best at avoiding his eyes, and Hermione tried to sit next to James to try and save him, but no such luck, as Remus took his left and Barty his right and that left Regulus and her sitting right in front of them, and now that she had a better view of James she could see that he was looking paler by the minute.

 

 

-Ehm, what's all this?

 

 

-Lunch!

 

  
And, come on, even Hermione could see that Barty's smile was fake, she thought that with his years he could be a better actor, but perhaps it was on purpose.

 

  
-Yes, but why?

 

  
-The sandwich!

 

  
-The sandwich?

 

  
- **The** tuna sandwich, silly

 

  
Remus was filling James plate with what Hermione thought was more than enough food, but neither seemed to care or notices they were looking intensely at each other.

 

  
-We thought we should thank you for that grand gesture

 

  
-It was nothing, just a tuna sandwich- James was blushing and it was cute except that made Barty and Remus smile bigger and that was terrifying in another level

 

 

-Oh, nonsense, it was noble of your part- Regulus was repeating some of their words like he couldn't believe what was happening, and frankly, Hermione didn't either -and we, meaning Remus and me, thought that we should thank you with a chat and lunch-

 

 

-Oh, thanks?

 

 

-You are welcome- Remus stopped serving him and then everyone was seated, with food in their plate and Barty was looking at James as Remus was- eat, eat- If Hermione didn't know that they had grabbed from the food that was meant for her she had been worried of poison or some experiment, but she knew it was safe.

 

  
A few minutes passed while James ate, Barty and Remus kept looking at him, and James looked like was stress eating, while Regulus was holding his knife too tight and was tress bitting his straw, and she, well she hadn't eaten anything and was debating between texting Newt or not.

 

  
-The food is great

 

  
-Oh, thanks, Regulus cooked it

 

  
It wasn't a complete lie, Hermione had helped and Remus was the one leading them, but yes it was almost all Regulus doing and now she understood why Remus had insisted so much in that.

 

  
-Oh, it's really good Regulus

 

 

-Thanks

 

  
And, oh my God, James was blushing to the tips of his ears and Regulus was eating for the first time in minutes, it was magical, cute and hilarious, that is until she saw the identical smiles in Remus and Barty.

 

 

-So Jamie, can we call you Jamie?

 

 

-Sure

 

 

-Good, good

 

 

-What is the deal with the sandwich?

 

  
And there it was, James was choking on his food, they were eating, Hermione was very much decided into texting Newt and Regulus, well he.

 

  
-Bollocks!

 

  
Had thrown his glass of "blood" on top of himself.

 


End file.
